Passages réglementaires à la casserole
by Seveya
Summary: De l'humour, de la romance, du GojyoXHakkai sous toutes les formes ! Ou Comment parodier les fics plus ou moins romantiques et "citronnées" ainsi que leurs auteurs : les fangirls ! Casserole de Noël : Gojyo a envie, Hakkai non... * EN HIATUS *
1. Le blabla de Sévéya

**Fikeuse folle accro au yaoi :** Sévéya

**Titre :** Passages réglementaires à la casserole…

**Disclaimer :** Ben les bishonen de Saiyuki (et en particulier Gojyo et Hakkai) ne m'appartiennent pas (mais alors pas du tout…) Ils sont exclusivement à Kazuya Minekura-sama. Et puis l'idée de les mettre ensemble pour qu'ils se câlinent (et plus…) ne vient pas de moi non plus… Mais qu'est-ce qui me reste alors ?

Une voix : « T'as quand même deux mangas originaux assez développés chez toi dont un yaoi… »

Sévéya : « Sont pas finis, sont pas publiés, ni scanés, donc sont pas lus… Enfin on a compris j'ai rien de valable ! »

**Résumé :** Juste une succession de PWP dans le but avoué (mais toute fois non avouable) de faire plein de lemons mettant en scène mes chouchous ! Mais je dois avouer que ça a dérapé en un truc non identifiable…

**Genre** Toujours romance (mais siiiiiiii y'a des sentiments ! Ce n'est pas purement physique entre eux…) et autre… Souvent de l'humour mais rien ne m'empêche de replonger dans le drama si j'en ai envie…

**Rating :** M pour la plupart (les lemons assez graphiques ne sont pas autorisés ici T.T mais bon si je préviens c'est pas grave, hein ?) J'vais sûrement pouvoir me calmer et revenir à T un jour…

Ah oui les avertissements : les homophobes, les jeunes lecteurs et les âmes sensibles sont priés de ne pas lire ce qui va suivre (enfin ce chapitre ça va mais les prochains seront "hard"…)

**Couples :** Savez pas lire ce qu'il y a dans les parenthèses ? Gojyo et Hakkai voyons !

**Note de Sévéya :** Entre parenthèses ce sont mes pensées (ouais je sais, c'est la blague de l'année : Sévéya ? Penser ? Impossible !)

* * *

Chapitre 0 : Introduction ou le blabla de la pseudo scientifique/ethnologue/journaliste people 

Il est un fait établi que quand on _veut_ on _peut_.

Et deux jeunes hommes mettaient ce proverbe parfaitement à exécution.

Malgré toutes les difficultés :

Un lourd passé.

Une mission impossible.

Des compagnons de route assez fatigants…

Des monstres à combattre.

Et puis même des dieux contre eux !

Et bien malgré tout cela ils s'aimaient, s'aiment encore aujourd'hui et s'aimeront sûrement toujours !

Comment avoir réussi à maintenir cette relation ? (Ah bah…ça !) Nous allons essayer de le comprendre à travers différents épisodes de leur vie.

Tout cela sans bien sûr respecter un ordre bien précis car ce que nous faisons là n'est pas vraiment une étude exacte, sérieuse, rigoureuse et encore moins rationnelle ! Soyons réalistes nous (en fait moi) en sommes parfaitement incapables…

Par contre nous aurons la possibilité de montrer que le sexe est déterminant (dans le cas qui m'inté…euh nous intéresse…) et donc que tout tourne (plus ou moins…) autour.

Nous prendrons l'habitude, après chaque exemple, de constituer une morale (on va essayer...), ce qui au terme de notre réflexion (si y'a une fin…) nous permettra peut-être (j'ai un gros doute quand même…) de mettre la main sur la raison de la perfection du couple que forment les splendides individus que sont Sha Gojyo et Cho Hakkai. (Ça y est je bave…)

* * *

Sévéya gênée qui se gratte la tête : « C'est zarb ce que j'ai fait… Overdose de révisions et d'exams moi j'dis ! » 

°Hakkai et Gojyo tentent de se carapater°

Sévéya : « Pas besoin de vous planquer les mecs ! J'vous retrouverai ! MOUHAHAHA ! »

…

Sévéya inquiète : « J'ai entendu l'écho et j'me rends compte que je fais un p'tit peu peur… »

Sévéya que le fait de parler toute seule ne dérange absolument pas : « A venir (tout de suite) Chapitre 1 : Hakkai se rebelle ! Que de bonnes choses en perspective ! Et ce chapitre est dédié à ma Bloody que j'admire, que j'adore, que j'adule et tout et tout ! »

Sévéya d'une voix où on perçoit une grande tristesse : « Puisqu'il n'y a absolument rien dans ce chapitre je ne demande pas de reviews… TT.TT » (c'est vachement dur à écrire…)


	2. Hakkai se rebelle !

**Fikeuse folle ou** **lemoneuse :** Sévéya, qui d'autre ?

**Titre :** Passages réglementaires à la casserole…

**Disclaimer :** Les colères d'Hakkai n'appartiennent qu'a lui ! Et c'est tant mieux ! Pour le reste je pense que c'est Kazuya Minekura qui les possède.

**Résumé :** La mission est finie (ou n'a pas commencé), ils sont rentrés (ou ils ne sont pas encore partis). Gojyo et Hakkai filent-ils le parfait amour ? Ben…je pense qu'ils ont des petits problèmes de couple comme tout le monde. En fait Hakkai n'en peut plus de son crétin de bon à rien d'amant !!!

**Rating :** M parce que je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose avec ces deux-là (ils sont trop sexy pour ça, non ?)

**Genre :** Général (leur vie quotidienne, quoi !), romance (ce n'est pas mon couple préféré pour rien…donc un étalage de guimauve bien dégoulinante en perspective !), et de l'humour parce que trop de guimauve tue la guimauve !

**Couple :** Hakkai et Gojyo et rien que cela : pour mon plus grand plaisir !

**Note n°1 de** **Sévéya :** Ma Bloody que j'admire, que j'adore, que j'adule et tout et tout CE chapitre est pour TOI ! J'espère qu'il te plaira… Encore merci pour tes encouragements ! Et puis comme ça maintenant tu arrêteras de me harceler, na !

**Note n°2 de** **Sévéya :** Les didascalies (je ne vois pas comment je pourrai appeler ça autrement…) sont entre ° °

**Note n°3 de** **Sévéya :** Mes pensées (qui sont totalement inutiles : la preuve…) sont toujours entre parenthèses.

**Note n°4 de** **Sévéya :** Il doit rester des fautes mais j'ai beau me relire je ne les vois pas toutes.

**Note n°5 de** **Sévéya :** Je fais vraiment du nawak, désolée…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Hakkai se rebelle !

_Dans une salle de conférences…_

Bonjour à vous tous ici présents pour le premier cours de cette étude…

°brouhaha°

Hum, hum ! Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait ! Nous avons un message à vous faire parvenir de toute urgence.

Même si nous avons fait l'éloge dans le chapitre précédent du couple que forment Sha Gojyo et Cho Hakkai, il semblerait que dorénavant tout n'aille pas pour le mieux…

°cris d'épouvante°

Oui, je comprends votre désarroi… Nous savons de source sûre (euh…ça vient de moi quand même… -.-') qu'ils se seraient querellés !

(Argh ! Mais, moi, je fais quoi s'ils ne sont plus ensembles ?)

Nous sommes donc bien embarrassés…ils ne sont pas liés un amour parfait comme nous l'avions cru précédemment…

°murmures d'indignation°

Mais finalement ce n'est pas plus mal (on s'ennuiera moins !), cela nous permettra de voir comment ils se sortiront de cette passe difficile. (Faudrait déjà qu'ils y arrivent…)

°soupirs de soulagement°

Bien cela étant dit, commençons ! (Pas trop tôt, hein ?)

Tout avait commencé lors d'une sortie. En fait ils devaient juste faire les courses. Tout simplement. Il n'y avait pas de mission à l'horizon ni de moine pourri, ni même de singe braillard et affamé…

Une vie paisible, tranquille, sans soucis…

Et bien, si le dénommé Sha Gojyo le croyait, il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil et cela jusqu'au coude !

Parce que même s'il était puissant, fort, valeureux et bien d'autres qualificatifs mélioratifs que nous ne citerons pas pour des raisons de temps et d'utilité, (c'est surtout que je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres…) il allait vivre l'une des expériences les plus pénibles de son existence.

Parce que malgré sont talent pour la drague (qu'il a abandonné, hein…), la tchatche, le baratin et cætera… Et bien il avait commis une monumentale erreur : il avait gaffé et se faisant il s'était attiré les foudres de son petit ami.

La nature de la bourde ?

Et bien…

Comment dire…

En fait le tabou avait abordé un sujet _**tabou** _justement : il avait laissé entendre que "l'homme" de la maison c'était lui…

°visages offusqués°

L'ancien humain avait seulement usé de sa voix mélodieuse subtilement, et surtout imperceptiblement pour le demi-sang, énervée pour dire ceci : « Plait-il ? » (Qu'est-ce qui cause bien quand même !)

Et le métis d'un air suffisant répondit : « Bah oui...à chaque fois qu'on s'envoie en l'air c'est toi qui fais la femme, non ? »

L'ex-instituteur du se servir de tout son sang froid pour ne pas s'étrangler de rage et de surprise. (On le comprend !)

Et l'imbécile au cheveux pourpres euh…pardon Gojyo continua en ne s'apercevant de rien (mais qu'il est #µ$¤ !) : « Et puis c'est bien toi qui t'occupes de toute la maison : des repas, du ménage, et même des courses ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aimes tant ça ! Sûrement ton côté féminin qui ressort et puis tu es de signe astrologique vierge aussi, rien de vraiment masculin… » Et cætera, et cætera… (Jamais compris comment on pouvait s'enfoncer autant en quelques secondes…)

Cependant il avait compris qu'il était tombé en disgrâce lorsque le regard froid (et pourtant sublime) d'Hakkai s'était posé sur lui avant de le quitter à jamais. (Le regard, pas Hakkai, quoique…)

Et à présent il le regrettait vraiment parce sous des dehors plutôt gentil et bienveillant se cachait le pire bourreau qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Euh…expliquons nous bien ! Cela ne veut pas dire qu'Hakkai en soit venu aux mains et qu'il ait torturé sadiquement le métis pour satisfaire sa colère (bien qu'il en ait tout à fait le droit !) mais c'est juste que la punition qu'il avait infligée à son cher compagnon pour avoir osé parler de lui comme…

Comme…

Oui, osons le dire : il l'avait comparé à une FEMME ! Ou parlé de lui en tant qu'homme EFFEMINE ! (Comme Sanzo en fin de compte ! °évite une rafale de balles°) Enfin comme un être n'existant que pour satisfaire ses moindres envies. Ce qui est tout bonnement inacceptable, vous en convenez vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? (Tout à fait ! A mort Gojyo ! Heu…pardon j'me calme…)

Et bien Hakkai avait fait ce que font toutes les femmes (Gojyo n'avait pas tout à fait tord finalement !) lorsque leur précieuse moitié (pour ne pas dire idiot d'amant !) leur tape sur les nerfs : elles leur demandent (imposer serait plus approprié) de faire CEINTURE !

Oui, oui vous (les pervers) avez bien compris : Gojyo fut privé de parties de jambes en l'air jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Et puis aussi de toutes les petites choses qui améliorent vos conditions de vie comme la présence d'une personne attentionnée effectuant toutes les tâches ménagères parce qu'elle a bien remarqué en ces années de cohabitation que vous n'étiez vraiment pas à l'aise avec elles.

En un mot comme en cent Hakkai ne s'occupait plus du tout du demi-sang.

Et ça, Gojyo ne le supportait pas ! Mais alors pas du tout ! (On s'en serait douté…)

Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'ils restaient en froid aussi longtemps. Il (Gojyo) se rappelait avec un sourire digne des plus gros pervers (dont il fait assurément partie) qu'ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier au bout de deux ou trois jours. On entend par se réconcilier, la réconciliation somme toute habituelle c'est-à-dire la réunion en harmonie parfaite de deux âmes et surtout de deux corps… (Une nuit torride quoi !)

Mais là, tous ses arguments (comprenez par là toutes ces tentatives d'approches) s'étaient soldés par des échecs cuisants…le brun semblait insensible à toutes ces attentions. Même les caresses qui le faisaient grimper habituellement aux rideaux en deux secondes ne le faisaient pas sourciller le moins du monde.

Le métis avait l'impression qu'il était le partenaire d'une poupée gonflable…et il se souvenait avec moult regrets de toutes les facettes du talent de son (ex) amant. (Vous vous doutez des talents dont je parle, hein ? Nan, naaaaan…c'est pas la cuisine même si ça aurait pu…)

Au bout de quelques jours le demi-sang ne tint plus : il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Et étrangement ce n'était pas son impérieux besoin de relations sexuelles qui le frustrait (ben…un peu quand même !) mais il réalisait que c'était toutes les petites attentions de l'ancien humain qui lui manquaient le plus.

Les sourires éblouissants le matin, au réveil. (Vous savez "le sourire made signal dentifrice spécial blancheur")

Les mots doux qu'il ne se lassait pas de lui souffler à l'oreille.

Les câlins sans arrières pensées, juste le fait que l'autre soit là, tout près de soi.

La façon dont il passait ses mains diaphanes dans ses cheveux pourpres lorsqu'il lisait assis sur ses genoux. (Soit dit en passant, position très pratique pour tripoter le brun…)

Les tendres regards qu'il lui offrait à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

On aura compris : Hakkai lui manquait atrocement !

C'est pourquoi il se décida à agir. Il se rendit donc dans la chambre afin d'aller à la rencontre de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde (il s'était fait éjecter de la chambre et dormait sur le canapé depuis leur dispute). Cette dernière ne leva pas ses yeux du livre qu'elle contemplait, l'ignorant complètement. Notre ami (Gojyo donc. Vous ne trouvez pas que le narrateur change d'avis comme de chemise ?) se rapprocha du brun, s'agenouilla et lui enleva délicatement son ouvrage des mains. Il le posa sur le bord du matelas et leva son regard vers Hakkai.

Ce dernier se prépara à affronter ces yeux qui le perturbaient tant.

Il nous semble temps de vous expliquer deux ou trois petites choses… Hakkai était très en colère. (Ça on le savait déjà… -.-')

Mais il cachait derrière cette rancœur toute sa tristesse (et voilà qu'il se prend pour un psy maintenant). Aux mots du métis son cœur s'était serré le faisant souffrir mille morts (là il est parti dans le mélo dramatique !). Et il en voulait au roux pour lui avoir fait connaître cette souffrance alors que lui ne lui donnait que de l'amour…

En résumé Hakkai était encore éperdument amoureux du métis et la "punition" lui faisait également beaucoup de mal…mais pour s'éviter de craquer il avait fuit tous contacts avec l'homme qui occupait l'ensemble de ses pensées. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper… (Quelle idée de se cloîtrer dans une chambre !)

Il essaya de maîtriser un tremblement (pas de peur le tremblement j'vous dit, moi !) et porta enfin son regard sur l'être qui lui faisait face.

Son cœur rata un battement !

Gojyo avait les yeux rouges ! (Ouais ce n'est pas un scoop ! Mais là c'est parce que…enfin vous verrez !)

Le métis se tenait à ses pieds, des larmes laissant leurs marques sur sa peau mate.

Le souffle coupé l'ancien humain posa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Il cherchait à effacer les rivières de chagrin du visage de son amour.

Doucement, tranquillement, paresseusement même, leur visage se rapprochèrent et ils finirent par s'embrasser. Juste un frôlement de lèvres. Un chaste baiser où toutes leurs pensées transparaissaient. (Moi, j'dis qu'ils n'ont pas que de chastes pensées…)

Les regrets, les excuses, les pardons, les promesses d'un amour éternel et cætera et cætera… Enfin tout le tintouin romantique passait à travers ce baiser.

°larmes d'émotions°

Et puis…

Et puis les choses sérieuses commencèrent ! (Yahouuuuuuuuuh !)

Le (sublime) brun fit lever le (magnifique) métis et le regarda tendrement.

« Fais-moi l'amour. » (C'est direct, non ? Mais j'avais prévenu…sont pas chastes du tout, les bishos !)

Un sourcil se leva au dessus d'un œil émeraude perplexe. Et seul un regard rubis sûr et serein lui répondit. Le métis affirmait par sa demande (équivoque et tendancieuse) qu'il était bien conscient à avoir à faire à un homme (un vrai, un pur, un dur ! Euh…je m'égare là…).

L'ancien humain se rapprocha du demi-sang, posa ses deux mains fines et blanches sur les joues plus basanées de son vis-à-vis afin de lui donner un baiser langoureux. Peu à peu ils mirent tous deux plus d'ardeur dans cet échange.

Les mains du tabou passèrent dans le dos de l'ex-instituteur puis montèrent s'accrocher autour de son cou. Les mains du brun quant à elles explorèrent tout d'abord le dos du métis, puis s'égarèrent sur des fesses bien fermes. (Gaaaaah…)

Ils semblaient être entourés d'une aura d'infinie tendresse, tous leur gestes étaient si doux… (Pour le moment mais ça ne va pas durer !)

Tranquillement leurs vêtements les quittèrent. (Comme ça, tous seuls, par magie ! Nan, je blague...)

En premier la chemise du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce qui permit à l'ancien humain de goûter à ce torse (enfin) dévoilé. Sa langue parcourait toutes les courbes dessinées par les muscles puissants d'un corps pour une fois totalement offert à ses caresses…

Pendant qu'il s'amusait à titiller les tétons de son partenaire, celui-ci essayait de le débarrasser de son pull. Chose assez difficile il faut le dire. Hakkai portait un pull (très) moulant et possédant un col roulé, de plus l'état dans lequel le mettaient les agissements du brun n'aidait en rien Gojyo. Il y parvint tout de même et envoya au loin l'offensante pièce de tissu. (Ci-gît le col roulé, terrassé par Gojyo, paix à son âme !)

Maintenant tous les deux torses nus ils se collèrent, se frottèrent (passionnément, follement, amoureusement, frénétiquement, en un mot : sexuellement) et leur bouche se retrouvèrent pour entamer un baiser sulfureux.

Leur langue se trouvaient, se fuyaient, revenaient dans un ballet effréné, leurs mouvements exprimaient toute leur fougue et leur désir.

°yeux étoilés, bouches ouvertes et écoulements de bave intensifs°

Ils se séparèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle et Hakkai attaqua le coup de son amant, laissant au passage un grand nombre de marques. Douces morsures, suçons, gentils coups de langue… Tout y passa !

A l'écoute des gémissement du rouquin, le jeune homme aux yeux verts jugea que le moment était venu de dévêtir un peu plus l'homme qui lui faisait face. En effet la bosse qui transparaissait au niveau du pantalon de Gojyo attestait de son émoi.

Il entreprit alors d'enlever le vêtement en effleurant son propriétaire de la façon la plus suggestive qui soit. (Re gaaaaaah…)

Ne tenant plus le métis poussa le brun sur le lit et sans plus de cérémonie lui retira son pantalon ET son boxer. (L'était pressé ! Ben…on n'va pas s'plaindre, non ?)

Ensuite il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui afin de profiter de la saveur et de la texture si particulières et délectables de cette peau diaphane.

Plus il descendait plus les gémissements se faisaient aigus et c'est un Hakkai haletant qui parvint à dire malgré sa respiration saccadée : « Ce n'est pas en m'amadouant que tu me feras oublier ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… » et il le renversa sous lui. (Ça sent le roussi pour Gojyo !)

Sans laisser le demi-yokai reprendre ses esprits il s'attaqua à sa virilité pulsante.

Gojyo ne pu que pousser un cri saturé de délices devant l'assaut imprévu. (Imprévu, imprévu…j'ne suis pas entièrement d'accord : ils ne faisaient pas des mots-croisés quand même !)

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hakkai accomplissait sa tâche, le corps de Gojyo se tendait et se couvrait de sueur. Ses lèvres sèches, de par son souffle court, ne laissaient passer que le nom de son aimé.

L'ancien humain le rendait tout simplement fou ! Sa langue glissait sur la hampe fièrement tendue, ses lèvres embrassaient chaque centimètre carré de peau si sensible à de telles attentions, sa main effectuait un délicieux mouvement de va et vient…

Le tabou de pouvait qu'apprécier et le faire savoir. (Que quelqu'un m'apporte des boules quiès...) (1)

Toutefois le magicien interrompit cette litanie en infiltrant ses doigts dans la bouche du métis qui les humidifia sans broncher, encouragé par les caresses enivrantes que son amant continuait à lui prodiguer.

Le beau brun retira ses doigts et les dirigeait vers l'intimité du métis, son regard cherchant celui de son vis-à-vis.

Le demi-sang atteignit enfin le nirvana grâce aux mouvements énergiques et pourtant voluptueux de son amant.

Mais ce dernier hésita, ses doigts étant arrivés à destination : « Gojyo, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux _**vraiment**_ ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite étant encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir.

Il dit enfin les joues légèrement rouges : « Je t'interdis de me planter là ! D'abord tu m'condamnes à l'abstinence pendant une éternité et puis tu m'chauffes à mort pour ensuite m'dire que… Que… Enfin tu ne crois pas que… »

Les lèvres d'Hakkai coupèrent son flot de paroles. (Tant mieux parce que là il galèrait...)

Sentant qu'un des doigts du brun l'avait pénétré, Gojyo poussa une plainte sourde et il dit entre ses dents : « T'aurais pu me prévenir… Et y aller doucement… »

L'ancien instituteur ne lui répondit que par un sourire chaleureux et de douces caresses. Le sentant détendu il lui souffla à l'oreille : « Je vais rentrer un deuxième doigt en toi… »

Le métis d'une voix légèrement paniquée et du même coup attendrissante : « Tu fais attention, hein ? Hn ! Doucement bon dieu, Hakkai… »

En embrassant la tempe en sueur du demi-sang Hakkai dit amoureusement : « Je n'y peux rien c'est ta première fois, mais ça va passer je peux te l'assurer ! »

L'ex-humain préparait tranquillement son amant afin de ne pas le blesser.

Cependant au bout d'un moment...

Gojyo haletant : « Haan ! Plus… hn ! Fort… Aaaah ! »

Hakkai paré d'un sourire pervers : « Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu voulais que j'y aille doucement… »

Gojyo gêné et légèrement énervé : « Te fous pas de moi ! Han ! Arrête ça tout de suite… Hm… Haan ! Et viens ! »

Et le beau brun obéit à l'injonction. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses de son vis-à-vis et le pénétra avec toute la tendresse qu'il possédait. Il crut défaillir en sentant cet étau de chair, si chaud et étroit autour de son membre mais les mains crispées sur ses épaules le maintenaient dans la réalité.

Reprenant des caresses sur sa virilité, il sentit Gojyo se détendre et pu bouger en lui. Lentement d'abord puis remarquant le visage extatique du métis sous lui, il perdit toutes facultés de penser à accéléra franchement le rythme faisant crier de plaisir son amant.

Ce dernier noua ses chevilles dans le dos de son brun et se fit encore plus accessible pour le sentir un maximum en lui.

La cadence des coups de reins de l'homme aux yeux vert s'intensifia. Le rouquin croyait qu'il allait se perdre dans ce plaisir.

Ce qui fut le cas…

Il poussa un « Aaaaaah ! » sonore lorsqu'il atteignit le septième ciel et il se redressa brutalement en s'accrochant à son amant, ce dernier le sentant se contracter autour de lui le rejoignit dans l'état si particulier qu'est l'orgasme et planta ses ongles en une trainée sanglante au niveau de ses omoplates.

Il restèrent enlacés ainsi jusqu'à reprendre leur souffle.

Ce fut Hakkai qui brisa le silence :

« - Alors, comment c'était de faire la "femme" ?

- Bien… On devrait faire ça plus souvent !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- ...

- Hakkai…

- Hm ?

- Pardon, je t'aime vraiment tu sais…

- Oui je sais. Et je t'ai déjà pardonné.

- ...

- ...

- Hey ! Hakkai qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir… Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que je t'avais condamné à l'abstinence pendant une éternité ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ?

- Ok mais c'est moi qui mène le jeu !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

- Pervers ! Haan !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Non rien… »

°silence° (Tout le monde a succombé à une hémorragie nasale… Z'avez vu je suis de retour ! Où j'étais passé ? Ben…j'ai oublié de respirer et j'me suis évanouie…)

Hum, hum ! La morale de cette histoire est que pour ces deux là il n'y a pas de rôles (homme ou femme) ni terre ni paradis tant qu'ils sont ensembles...

(J'offre une fic à la personne qui trouvera la source de cette "morale" ! Un indice : ça vient d'un manga yaoi qui a tout plein de volumes.)

* * *

(1) : je ne connais pas l'orthographe ; c'est pas dans le dico ! O.O 

Sévéya souriante bien qu'un peu fatiguée : « Voila ! Je l'ai fait ! J'me sens mieux… Un lemon tout en douceur enfin...c'était parti pour en tout cas… Hakkai, Gojyo vous allez bien vous aussi ? »

Hakkai tout sourire : « On ne peut mieux, Sévéya ! » (Kyaaah ! J'adore quand il prononce mon nom avec ce sourire là !)

Gojyo : « … »

Sévéya l'air extasié : « Merci Hakkai ! » °redescend sur Terre° « Un problème Gojyo ? »

Gojyo grognon : « Quand je te parlais d'un lemon entre le beau brun et moi je pensais que c'était clair que JE serai le SEME !!! »

Sévéya de mauvaise foi : « Non, non pas du tout ! Moi je ne pensais qu'à du sexe entre vous deux… » Puis continuant d'un air innocent : « Et puis tu es super mignon en uke ! »

Gojyo furieux : « Mais c'est pas "mignon" que je dois être !!! Et puis tu me fais passer pour un nul ! »

Sévéya remuant le couteau dans la plaie : « Un nul ? Moi je dirais plutôt, un mufle, un goujat, un bon à rien, un… »

Gojyo la coupant : « STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!! Fais un autre chapitre pour que je puisse te pardonner ! »

Sévéya : « OK si tu y tiens tant… »

Gojyo : « Avec moi en seme, hein ? »

Sévéya : « D'accord, j'ai dit ! »

Gojyo s'agrippant à la jambe de Sévéya : « C'est sûr, hein ? »

Sévéya qui essaye tant bien que mal de marcher vers la sortie : « Mais oui ! »

Sévéya s'étant finalement débarrassé de Gojyo qui la collait comme pas possible : « C'était mon tout premier lemon pour ces deux-là… Dans ce chapitre j'ai mélangé tous les genres : ça part vraiment dans tous les sens… TT.TT Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review. J'en veux des tonnes !!! Parce que je veux progresser ! »

Sévéya qui revient avec un sourire d'excuse : « Euh…j'espère que ça t'a plut ma Bloody que j'adore, que j'admire, que j'adule et tout et tout ! Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas sache que moi, les lemons je les dessine, je les invente pour mes propres mangas et que celui-là c'était mon premier sur ce couple ! T'es meilleure que moi à ce petit jeu-là… Oh que oui ! Bizarrement (et quitte à me faire tuer par toi) je préfère le lemon Gojyo/Sanzo, c'est trop de stress de s'attaquer à son couple préféré : quoique je fasse je suis déçue… »

Sévéya d'une voie grandiloquente : « Prochainement (normalement dans moins de deux semaines) Chapitre 2 : Ouf ! J'ai bien cru mourir…de peur. (Comment ça je mets trois plombes à écrire ? J'ai prévenu sur mon profil que j'étais lente ! Vous plaignez pas !) »


	3. Ouf ! J'ai bien cru mourir de peur

**Lemoneuse :** Toujours Sévéya…

**Disclaimer** Gojyo et Hakkai ne sont pas à moi et leurs nuits torrides non plus…je dois vraiment continuer à me faire du mal, là ?

**Résumé :** Un lemon juste comme ça. (Euh…ce sera comme ça pour tous les chapitres.) Je me sers de ma fic précédente Tous les cris les S.O.S. mais c'est seulement pour avoir un point de départ…donc pas besoin de la lire (sauf si vous voulez déprimer…).

**Rating :** M et vous savez très bien pourquoi…

**Genre** Romance parce qu'entre eux ce n'est pas que sexuel (même si à ça ils sont très forts !) et puis pour ce chapitre pas trop d'humour ni de nawak.

**Note n°1** **de la lemoneuse :** Chapitre qui m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes. Chapitre pour continuer à te consoler ma Bloody que j'admire, que j'adore, que j'adule et tout et tout. Faut pas déprimer ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! (Remerciez-là vous aussi parce que sans son appel au secours, ses rappels à l'ordre et ses gentilles demandes j'étais bonne pour poster ce chapitre après mes vacances soit : début octobre !)

**Note n°2 de la lemoneuse :** Mes remarques inutiles sont toujours entre parenthèses. (Y'en a pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre…), pour insister dessus j'ai mis certains mots en gras et les didascalies sont entre ° °

**Note n°3** **de la lemoneuse :** J'ai eu cette idée à cause de…oh et puis non, je vous le dirai à la fin !

**Réponse aux reviews**

SNT59 : Bravo c'était bien Haru wo daiteita !!! Je tiens le pari moi aussi alors demande-moi ce que tu veux (enfin presque !). Merci pour ta review pleine de bon sens ! C'est vrai que j'abuse des commentaires… Et dire que j'en ai enlevé plein TT.TT ! J'avoue ça peut gêner parfois. Mais comme ils sont entre parenthèses et que j'ai averti qu'ils étaient inutiles, ça devrait aller, non ? Enfin…je promets que je ferai des efforts ! En tout cas si j'en ai mis autant c'est pour éviter que l'on s'ennuie. Et puis avec je ne tombe pas dans une fic "gnangnan" ce qui arrive assez rapidement quand j'écris sur ce couple… Je l'ai déjà dit mais trop de guimauve tue la guimauve ! Voila, c'est tout je crois.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ouf ! J'ai bien cru mourir…de peur.

_Dans la salle de conférence… _(Bah oui, on ne va pas déménager à chaque fois.)

Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle réunion ayant comme objet d'étude la vie sentimentale (et surtout sexuelle) d'Hakkai et Gojyo.

°boucan enthousiaste°

Nous étudierons aujourd'hui leur comportement face à un traumatisme psychologique violent, plongeant sa victime dans un état de transe oppressante et surtout rarement diurne…

°regards d'incompréhension°

…plus connu sous le nom de cauchemar.

°soupir général d'acquiescement°

Nous avons à notre disposition une cassette vidéo de la nuit en question. Veuillez applaudir Sévéya pour son courage car elle a pris ces images au péril de sa vie. (Si, si ! Vous imaginez si je m'étais fais prendre ? J'aurai eu le droit à une rafale de ki et à un bon coup de shakujo…)

°applaudissements timides° (Bandes d'ingrats !)

Nous nous devons d'ajouter qu'elle a veillez durant deux semaines entières pour capturer ce moment si particulier. (J'suis crevée ! J'vais m'coucher…) Bien ! Débutons sans plus tarder.

°faibles remerciements immédiatement suivis de regards rivés sur l'écran géant où les premières images apparaissent°

…

Le métis s'était redressé, tremblant, en sueur et les larmes aux yeux. Il avait une respiration saccadée, tous les sens en alerte, en proie à une peur viscérale…

Ahhh…ça y était, il reprenait ses esprits.

Non, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve…

Juste un cauchemar : **non** il n'était pas mort et **non** il n'avait pas abandonné son seul amour…

Un grand soupir de soulagement lui échappa : « Ouf ! J'ai bien cru mourir… » Ce qui fit légèrement bouger une certaine personne tranquillement blottie à côté de lui.

« Hakkai… » Murmura-t-il amoureusement. « Je suis désolé, jamais je ne te laisserai ! Je tiens trop à toi pour me laisser mourir… »

Et le demi-sang ressentit de plein fouet ce besoin de lui.

Il lui fallait une preuve physique qu'il était bien vivant et que la personne tendrement lovée contre lui existait bel et bien…

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commença à caresser ce corps qui semblait si frêle. Tellement, qu'il craignait à tout moment qu'il ne disparaisse à tout jamais…

Il réapprenait les formes si harmonieuses de ce corps nu. (1) Il se réappropriait la texture si envoûtante de sa peau. Il se remémorait son parfum entêtant : subtile mélange de menthe et de cannelle.

Il…

Il…

Il commençait à avoir envie de lui faire l'amour.

Et perdu comme il l'était dans les volutes restantes de son mauvais rêve il ne voyait aucune raison pour ne pas succomber à son désir. Et cela même si son compagnon était encore profondément endormi…

Alors il continua ses caresses. Elles devenaient de plus en plus insistantes, de plus en plus intimes, de plus en plus scabreuses même…

Et le corps qui recevait tant d'attentions ne faisait rien pour calmer les ardeurs du tabou. Non absolument rien ! Au contraire…

Hakkai encore plongé dans un sommeil de plomb réagissait assez favorablement aux tendres attouchements de son amant : il poussait de faibles gémissements aux intonations plutôt excitantes et se trémoussait doucement, de façon à rendre les caresses toujours plus profondes.

Gojyo plus qu'émoustillé par les réactions du beau brun se laissa complètement aller. Et tendrement il lui fit l'amour.

Oui, tout doucement…

Tout d'abord il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, puis elles descendirent sur la ligne si élégante de la mâchoire pour enfin se perdre dans la douceur de ce cou laiteux. Le jeune homme aux prunelles vertes cachées par des paupières diaphanes ne tressaillit même pas. (2)

Le demi-sang continua sa progression : sa bouche dérapa sur sa clavicule fine et saillante, remonta sur une épaule pâle et anguleuse mais si veloutée et sucrée qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie de la goûter encore et encore. La léchant et mordillant abondamment pour finalement à force d'affectueux passages et de baisers fiévreux lui imprimer enfin sa marque.

Et il se dit que cette tache colorée allait à merveille à son amour.

Quittant sa contemplation, il sortit de sa fugitive passivité. Pour mieux repasser à l'attaque. Enfin…"à l'attaque" c'est une façon de parler parce qu'à cet instant Gojyo n'était que tendresse et douceur : il considérait l'être qu'il parcourait de ses lèvres et de ses mains comme le plus précieux et fragile des trésors.

Et en effet on pouvait le comprendre : l'ancien humain était si beau, si désirable mais paraissait incroyablement pur. Oui assurément il était le plus merveilleux des biens.

Et le métis se faisait un devoir de l'honorer comme il se devait.

Calmement il fit encore descendre sa bouche, titillant les tétons de sa raison de vivre, cajolant son flan et son dos de ses mains.

Il traçait à présent des arabesques compliquées à l'aide de sa langue sur l'ensemble du torse qui lui était offert.

Ses mains continuaient leur descente et arrivèrent au niveau de rondeurs exquises... Cependant elles ne firent que les effleurer. Le demi-sang avait autre chose en tête…

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau si délicate de l'intérieur des cuisses fuselées, remontant toujours un peu plus haut et arrachant par la même occasion des plaintes langoureuses à son amour ensommeillé. Et c'est exactement cela qu'il voulait.

Car plus que son plaisir, c'était la preuve de l'existence d'Hakkai que recherchait le tabou. Et quoi de mieux pour s'en assurer que de lui donner du plaisir ? Mais en même temps il n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller… L'ex-humain semblait faire un rêve des plus agréables, quelque chose de pas tellement éloigné de la présente vérité aux vues des ses expressions…

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Gojyo…

Ne se départant toujours pas de sa prudence il prit le brun dans ses bras et le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, face à lui, posant les bras fins autour de son cou. Il lui donna un chaste baiser qui perdit rapidement de son innocence. Suçotant sans crainte un lobe légèrement rouge il introduisit deux de ses doigts dans l'intimité de l'ancien instituteur. Ce dernier était complètement détendu, le métis décida alors de le posséder véritablement.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans le corps si chaud, celui-ci l'enserra plus fortement de ses bras graciles. Et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres rosies : « Hm…Gojyo… » L'interpellé cru qu'il s'était réveillé mais une respiration lente et profonde lui prouvait le contraire.

Alors précautionneusement il s'empara des hanches étroites et commença à les bouger d'une façon ample et extrêmement lente. Au fil du temps il voyait le désir de son amant monter, ses joues tourner de plus en plus rouges, sa respiration s'accélérer, ses reins se creuser un peu plus, son bassin s'accorder à ses mouvements… Et cela ne pouvait être le fruit que d'une seule chose : Hakkai s'était réveillé. Et cela fit rire intérieurement Gojyo.

« - Hakkai ?

- Hm… Oui ?

- Tu dors ? Haaaan…

- Hn ! Hum…oui…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Avec ses mains le tabou augmenta la cadence des va-et-vient. Faisant gémir encore plus l'ancien humain.

Le temps semblait suspendu alors que leur danse sensuelle continuait. Hakkai s'était totalement abandonné aux délicieux soins de son amour.

Ils étaient si étroitement collés que la virilité du brun frottait contre le ventre musclé et mate de demi-sang lui apportant un flot d'extase, le faisant se cambrer encore un peu plus. Cette position offrant des sensations toujours plus puissantes à l'homme aux cheveux de feu.

D'ailleurs en parlant de feu, leur peau, leurs membres, leur corps tout entier semblaient les brûler. Oui, le brasier de la passion les avaient engloutis. Et c'est à présent des cris de plaisir qu'ils poussaient, soit en chœur, soit l'un répondant à l'autre.

La jouissance allait arriver, le tabou le sentait.

Alors il souffla à l'oreille de son amant : « Hakkai… Beau brun, ce n'est pas un rêve… »

Le beau brun en question rougit furieusement, se redressa brusquement visiblement surpris, planta ses deux magnifiques orbes émeraude dans le regard sanglant de son amant et voulu répondre mais l'orgasme le cueillit à cet instant. C'est aussi à ce moment que Gojyo se libéra en lui. Tous les deux tendus au maximum, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet mais puissant.

Hakkai à bout de souffle se laissa tomber sur son amant, pantelant mais parvint à dire : « Ce n'était pas un rêve ? »

Gojyo ne répondit pas tout de suite et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Non… Enfin peut-être que si… »

Hakkai le fixa perplexe puis passa outre.

« - Et on peut savoir ce qui t'as donné envie de me faire l'amour là, tout de suite et dans mon sommeil qui plus est ?

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, que je te laissais seul, j'avais peur, je mourrais de peur, oh Hakkai…

- Je suis là…

- Oui et je ne vis que pour toi…

- …

- …

- En attendant moi aussi j'ai bien cru mourir… »

Le métis le regarda sans comprendre. Hakkai ajouta d'un air enjoué :

« - Mais pas de peur crois-moi !

- Mais alors de quoi ?

- Ça tu le sauras bien assez tôt… »

Et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

°l'écran s'éteint et tout le monde sort un mouchoir° (Maintenant reste à savoir si ce sont des larmes, de la bave ou du sang qu'ils essuient... Et oui ! Ma sieste est finie !)

Morale du jour : Si Gojyo aime tant Hakkai c'est qu'il sait qu'il est l'unique personne à lui donner autant l'envie de vivre.

À suivre !

* * *

(1) Oui, parce que Gojyo avait décrété qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de vêtements au lit ! Je cite : « Perte de temps ! » Oui, bon, ok : j'vais me recoucher… 

(2) Ça c'est de la périphrase ! Tout ça pour dire qu'Hakkai dort…

Sévéya embarrassée qui se passe la main dans les cheveux : « Alala…la situation initiale du cauchemar est hypra classique ! On voit bien que je l'ai fait juste comme ça… Ouais je sais que ce n'est pas le but premier d'un lemon (et surtout de cette fic) mais ça me gène. C'était court aussi…mais ce chapitre je l'ai coupé en deux parce que deux lemons ça aurait fait beaucoup… Et puis ce n'était pas un peu trop sérieux ? Bon j'ai vraiment essayé de fait un lemon tout doux, vu que pour le chapitre précédent c'était râpé… En bref : je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Gojyo, Hakkai vous en pensez quoi ? »

°Hakkai est aussi rouge que Kanzeon est allumée°

Gojyo : « … »

Sévéya inquiète : « C'était pas bien ? Eh ! Oh ?!? Répondez-moi au moins ! Gojyo t'es pas content ? Mais t'es avec Hakkai, t'es le seme, t'es gentil comme tout... Et toi, Hakkai tu as passé une bonne nuit, non ? »

Gojyo et Hakkai : « … »

Sévéya qui s'en va parce qu'elle en a marre de parler à des statues : « Ben…ils ne s'en remettent pas…mais je n'en connais pas la cause… C'était carrément nul, génial ou entre les deux ? Je dois arrêter de m'acharner sur mes chouchous ? Laissez une review pour me le dire s'il vous plait ! »

°les chouchous en question se tirent°

Sévéya qui se retrouve toute seule : « Mais partez pas ! Gojyo ! Hakkai ! Vous m'en voulez parce que je vous ai filmé ? »

°gros silence, la lumière s'éteint°

Sévéya dans le noir total d'une toute petite voix effrayée : « Euh…bientôt (enfin…"bientôt" c'est juste un mot parce que moi, je suis lente de chez lente !) Chapitre 3 : Ouf ! J'ai bien cru mourir...de plaisir ! »

**Note n°3** **de la lemoneuse **: L'idée d'un Hakkai "pris dans son sommeil" vient d'une expérience personnelle. Mais, non ! Si j'avais un bisho tel qu'Hakkai je n'écrirais pas ce genre de choses : je le ferai ! ET NON ! Personne ne m'a fait des choses pareilles pendant que je dormais ! C'est juste que c'était le fantasme d'une de mes amies : Tsitsine. Et elle m'a dit (après l'avoir réalisé ce fameux fantasme) que c'était génial, que ça commence comme un rêve et que finalement ça réveille… (Tu m'étonnes que ça réveille ! Comment ça j'ai des amis bizarres ?)


	4. Ouf ! J'ai bien cru mourir de plaisir

**Lemoneuse :** Sévéya

**Disclaimer :** Ça me tue à chaque fois de le dire mais ni Hakkai, ni Gojyo ne m'appartiennent. C'est la génialissime mangaka, Kazuya Minekura qui fait ce qu'elle veut d'eux. Et franchement, c'est dur ! Même pas l'ombre d'un bisho rien que pour moi…

**Résumé et petit spoil sans intérêts :** Suite et fin du chapitre précédent… Oui, oui exactement : j'ai la flemme de faire un résumé potable de ce chapitre, vous avez bien compris !!! Ce qu'il va se passer ? Non, non je ne dirai rien ! Ou juste un peu alors… Un lemon beaucoup plus "cru" que le précédent. (Ce n'était pas bien difficile non plus…)

**Rating :** MA Oui, je sais ce n'est pas permis ici mais…avouez que vous aimez ça ! D'habitude je lance mes avertissements un peu (beaucoup) pour rire mais là… Non sérieux c'est un lemon assez costaud… Les homophobes : prenez la porte ! (Pas dans la figure même si j'aimerai…) Les jeunes lecteurs : filez ceci n'est pas pour vous ! Les âmes sensibles et innocentes : fuyez il en est encore temps parce qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre vous ne pourrez plus dire que vous êtes innocents…

**Genre : **Romance (ah l'amour quand tu nous tiens !) et une pincée d'humour et de nawak. Mais en clair aujourd'hui c'est surtout LEMON YAOI !

**Note n°1 de la lemoneuse :** Les trucs inutiles et/ou débiles parfois drôles entre parenthèses sont mes pensées. Et ce qu'il y a entre ° ° s'apparente à des didascalies.

**Note n°2 de la lemoneuse :** Je me répète mais on n'est jamais assez prudent. Je voulais faire un lemon plus "hard" que d'habitude mais c'est peut être trop là, je crois… Enfin c'est pas "je crois" c'est même CERTAIN ! Mais vous savez une fête entre potes, de l'alcool et puis on a des idées plutôt euh… Comment dire ? Enfin en clair je me suis lâchée (mais alors vraiment !) sur ce lemon. J'ai honte… Ah bah non… Je n'ai pas honte du tout, tiens ! Je suis une perverse et j'en suis fière !

**Note n°3 de la lemoneuse :** Avis aux personnes nées fin juillet, aimant le 58 et/ou le 85 (c'est pratiquement pareil) et appréciant cette fic… Si ça tente quelqu'un, ce chapitre peut très bien être pris pour cadeau d'anniversaire (sûrement en retard pour une certaine personne d'ailleurs, désolée mais je ne connaissais pas la date exacte en plus j'étais très occupée et puis ce n'est peut-être pas un très bon cadeau…). (Ah ! Et puis je réponds à cette certaine personne : moi aussi je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !)

Sur ce : bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ouf ! J'ai bien cru mourir…de plaisir.

_Toujours dans une certaine salle de conférences, le même jour…_

Bon…maintenant que tout le monde est revenu (parce que certaines ont eu besoin d'une bonne douche froide) nous allons pouvoir finir de visionner le film. (Et oui, je n'ai pas fait les choses à moitié ! Et nos bishos non plus…)

°rumeur d'assentiment alors que la vidéo reprend°

Ils échangèrent un baser passionné. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent pas se perdre dans leur délicieux combat buccal ainsi que dans leurs échanges et mélanges salivaires. (Et puis moi, je me suis perdue dans le comptage !) (1)

Hakkai était toujours installé sur son amant et bougeait le bassin de façon enivrante. Gojyo quant à lui parcourait de ses mains gourmandes l'intégralité du corps du brun. Les doigts avides du métis plongeaient dans une chevelure brune et soyeuse, puis passaient sur une joue rougissante avant de s'égarer sur la douceur d'un cou laiteux. Elle passait aussi sur un torse finement dessiné et terminait sa course sur la peau sensible d'une cuisse. L'autre main cheminait tantôt frénétiquement tantôt paresseusement sur un dos blanc et délicat. Elle s'aventurait aussi un peu plus bas, sur des rondeurs des plus appréciables…

En réponse aux mouvements divins de l'ancien humain qui l'embrassait avec art et qui le chevauchait de la même manière, le sexe du métis s'érigea de nouveau. Hakkai qui avait toujours le membre du tabou en lui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

« T'as vu ? Plus fort que mon machin et moi y'a pas ! » (Ce qu'il est modeste ! Mais d'un côté c'est pas faux…)

Le regard rubis et confiant du tabou se planta dans des yeux verts, moqueurs et légèrement mystérieux.

Alors que Gojyo allait le basculer pour entreprendre ses mouvements en lui, l'ex-humain s'échappa en se tortillant. C'est ainsi que le demi-yokai se mit à râler lorsque sa virilité quitta ce cocon chaud et étroit à souhait.

Puis il vit que le visage de son vis-à-vis s'était paré d'un large sourire et légèrement sadique qui plus est… Et ça, Gojyo aimait. (Moi aussi…)

Parce que qui disait "Hakkai sadique pendant leurs ébats" disait "partie mémorable de jambes en l'air assurée" ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu était persuadé qu'Hakkai était le pire pervers du Togenkyo. Dire qu'il pensait que c'était lui… Et bien non ! Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était seulement un obsédé quelque peu vicieux : certes il pensait tout le temps au sexe et avait usage à certaines pratiques pour pimenter la chose, mais rien de plus… Alors qu'Hakkai pouvait très bien se passer de rapports pendant une longue période sans que cela le gène pour autant mais une fois qu'il était lancé… « Whohooo… Oh my god ! » Se disait le métis en rougissant. Il était incontrôlable et surtout imprévisible !

Et c'est donc avec une lueur particulièrement lubrique dans ses yeux rubis que Gojyo vit son brun se lever et se diriger vers le meuble de la chambre.

Il en profita pour se rincer abondamment l'œil.

L'ancien humain passait littéralement au crible du regard poupre et inquisiteur. Celui-ci allait des cheveux brillants sous les rayons de la lune à cette nuque à damner un saint (qu'il n'est pas d'ailleurs…), continuait en glissant sur un dos parfaitement dessiné sous une peau merveilleusement diaphane… Descendant toujours, le demi-yokai voyait à présent une superbe chute de rein, un endroit où les vertèbres avaient pris l'habitude de se plier, de se creuser sous l'effet d'un plaisir fulgurant et surtout quotidien… (Trois cent soixante cinq lemons par an minimum ! Vous imaginez ? Gaaaaaaah…)

Maintenant dans ses yeux brûlait la douce flamme du désir car ils assistaient à un spectacle des plus…euh…affriolants ! (Oui, parce que "bandant" ça faisait un peu vulgaire… Et notre narrateur à une réputation à tenir !)

En effet Hakkai faisait tout pour exciter son partenaire. Il paradait devant lui en balançant doucement les hanches en un appel tout ce qu'il y a de sensuel. (Et là vous regrettez que ça soit une fic et pas une véritable vidéo, hein ?)

Soudain il se retourna laissant le métis s'abreuver de sa toute glorieuse nudité. Ce dernier en avait presque oublié la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore capté c'est le préambule "de l'envoi en l'air du siècle" !) mais les objets tenus par les mains fines et expérimentées lui remirent rapidement les idées en place.

Deux petites lanières en cuir et d'un foulard pour être exact.

Le demi-sang n'eut même pas le temps de d'ouvrir la bouche pour questionner son amant sur la fonction du foulard que l'ancien humain s'était déjà jeté sur lui.

Seulement le foulard, parce que les lanières en cuir, il savait très bien à quoi elles serviraient… Ils avaient remarqué que ces liens de cuir étaient bien moins abrasifs que des menottes… Et il fallait avoué qu'Hakkai appréciait être attaché et que Gojyo adorait aussi. Il est vrai qu'un brun infiniment séduisant poignets liés aux barreaux du lit et se trémoussant dans l'espoir d'être pris le plus rapidement possible était une idée très plaisante pour le métis.

Mais là petit changement de programme… Finalement Gojyo s'était trompé sur l'utilisation des fines lianes de cuir… Enfin…pas complètement non plus, juste un léger détail…

« - Hakkai ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- …

- J'n'aime pas être attaché, moi !

- …

- Hakkai… »

Seul un ricanement discret mais assez vicieux répondit au demi-sang.

Se sentant en "danger" le tabou se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se libérer de ces liens mais il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal aux poignets et à gêner quelque peu l'ex-instituteur dans son action. Hakkai ne pu correctement bander les yeux de son amant. Mais le magicien se dit que cela suffisait, en effet Gojyo était assez "déstabilisé" pour le moment : il ne pouvait bouger comme il l'entendait et sa vue était obstruée par le tissu encombrant.

La panique du demi-yokai s'intensifia encore lorsqu'il sentit son amant bouger sur lui.

En effet Hakkai s'était retourné mais était resté à cheval sur l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Ce dernier se demandait ce que le brun avait en tête.

« - Hakkai ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Encore une fois il n'obtint aucune réponse. Seul un mouvement fit écho à sa demande. L'homme aux yeux verts s'était penché vers un point très précis de l'anatomie du tabou…et il le fixait d'ailleurs comme un fauve qui vient de trouver une proie à son goût mais qui ne sait pas encore comment la prendre et la déguster. Oui, il avait tout du fauve, positionné à quatre pattes juste au dessus de l'entrejambe tendu du métis.

Il souffla tout d'abord sur la chair si sensible qui se tendit encore un peu plus.

« Hakkai… » Telle fut la réaction de Gojyo.

Ensuite il passa furtivement sa langue sur la hampe, donnant d'éphémères et légers coups de langue.

« Hn ! Bon dieu, Hakkai… »

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles du demi-sang le brun continua sa douce torture pendant de longues minutes, mettant son amant au supplice car jamais il n'approfondissait ses caresses au grand dam du rouquin. Celui-ci ne semblait capable que de réciter cette litanie : « Hakkai…s'il te plait…arrête de jouer ! » (Que c'est beau de rêver...)

Mais le tortionnaire était sourd cette nuit-là ou sinon il attendait autre choses que des suppliques…

Gojyo devait avoir fait les mêmes déductions et cria avec tout la puissance de son désir inassouvi.

« - Hakkai mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Me tuer de frustration ?

- Peut-être bien…ou peut-être pas !

- On est bien avancé… » (Tour à fait d'accord !)

Gojyo ayant fini de maugréer contre les excentricités de son amant se sentait sur le point de devenir fou : fou de désir pour cet être qui attisait ses sens et sa passion grâce à sa simple présence. Il était enivré par ses attouchements sensuels : d'abord cette antre si douce et chaude qui enserrait tranquillement sa virilité et puis ces mains qui vagabondait sur ces flans mas aussi les genoux et les cuisses qui frottaient aux abords de son torse musclé. Mais s'il appréciait ses contacts érotiques il souffrait également de la trop longue attente. De plus il voulait le voir à l'œuvre, le plaisir physique c'était bien mais il appréciait le fait de se régaler de l'image du brun.

Mais là, ce bandeau le gênait. Il frotta alors l'arrière de sa tête sur le montant du lit et réussit à s'en débarrasser.

« Heureusement qu'il était mal attaché ! » Se dit le tabou.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son amour lui tournait le dos et qu'il était tout occupé à le faire grimper extrêmement lentement au paradis.

Le métis se dit qu'il allait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son tortionnaire et vue la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient il ne voyait qu'une seule manière d'y parvenir.

Sans laisser le temps au brun de réagir il pris en bouche le sexe qui se trouvait devant lui. Hakkai poussa un long gémissement satisfait et ne pensa même plus à torturer aussi intensément qu'auparavant son amant tant les mouvements habiles de la langue du demi-yokai étaient exquis. Peu de temps après, ce dernier d'ailleurs grogna de dépit en voyant que son amant ne reprenait sa si enivrante activité.

Hakkai ri, se dégageât et se remit face à l'homme aux yeux rubis. Et lentement, très lentement même trop lentement d'après Gojyo il se prépara lui-même, un air extatique peint sur son visage.

« - Vite Hakkai…

- Non.

- J'en peux plus grouille ! »

Le yokai aux yeux émeraude ne fit qu'un "non" de la tête et continua à s'acquitter de sa tâche sans se presser le moins du monde. Il se donnait même le droit de se gâter : sa main libre avait trouver le chemin de son entrecuisse et elle avait entamer un mouvement des plus agréables. Et tout ça le regard plongé dans les deux rubis brûlants de désir et de frustration de son amant.

Amant qui se sentait sur le point d'exploser : il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose pénétrer l'être qui se tenait devant lui et qui l'émoustillait bien plus que nécessaire afin de calmer son érection douloureuse.

Hakkai du le voir et se décida à s'empaler sur le membre gorgé de désir. Mais encore une fois il ne se pressait guère, le dégustant à son rythme. Tant et si bien que le métis demanda grâce. Mais son appel fut royalement ignoré.

Pire même, Hakkai arrêta son mouvement de montée et de descente et cette fois Gojyo ne tint plus. Il se redressa de toutes ses forces en tirant sur ses liens qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Ainsi sa force physique combinée à son état d'excitation avancé parvinrent à le libérer sous l'œil étonné mais amusé d'Hakkai.

Enfin totalement libre le demi-sang et après avoir murmuré un « Enfin ! » s'empara des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser plus chaud que les flammes de l'enfer. Il dura si longtemps et était si fougueux qu'ils en perdirent tous les deux le souffle. Gojyo plaqua le beau brun sur le matelas et se mit à bouger. Rien à voir avec leur précédent ébat, là il était impulsif, puissant presque violent mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde Hakkai qui le fixait fiévreusement de ses magnifiques prunelles vertes. Ce dernier écartait un peu plus les cuisses afin que son amant puisse aller et venir le plus profondément en lui.

Le brun avait les joues rouges et les oreilles écarlates de plus sa respiration était profonde bien qu'haletante. Le tabou connaissait son amant par cœur, ces détails ne pouvait dire q'une seule chose : Hakkai était sur le point de jouir.

Mais après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Alors le demi-sang arrêta de se mouvoir dans le corps si accueillant et lui lança un regard où brillaient son désir mais aussi une lueur de défi.

Il se fixait tous les deux en silence, brûlants et tressaillant du même désir.

Soudain Hakkai accrocha ses jambes dans le dos du métis qui sourit de toutes ses dents : il avait gagné. Oui, il était le plus fort !

Et pour appuyer sa pensée il pris les jambes de l'ancien humain et les posa sur ses épaules, le rendant encore plus accessible mais aussi plus vulnérable.

C'est ainsi qu'il reprit ses coups de boutoirs et à chaque mouvement Hakkai criait. Il sentait un plaisir sans nom remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le prendre à la gorge, serrer ses cordes vocales et lui faire tourner la tête. Et vu le visage de Gojyo il devait être dans le même état.

Les coups de reins ne faiblissaient pas au contraire il semblaient toujours plus profonds et puissants. Hakkai était littéralement transpercer par le plaisir que lui donnait son amant cependant il remarquait quelques craquement suspects provenants du lit mais le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau la jouissance le rattrapa.

Mais le tabou lui ne se libéra pas. Non, il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Et c'est ainsi qui descendit les jambes fuselées avant de retourner le corps diaphane sous son corps. Le brun s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit juste avant le premier mouvement du roux. En réponse il se cambra et serra les barreaux à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Puis plus rien. Hakkai senti un souffle chaud près de son oreille :

« Dis-le.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Devine ! »

Et la solution lui apparut, que pouvait vouloir Gojyo à part une preuve de sa domination après ce qu'il avait enduré ? Alors le brun la lui donna : « Encore, Gojyo, s'il te plait… »

Il sentit des dents joueuses sur son lobe puis les lèvres partirent vers un cou où elles s'étirèrent : il souriait.

Gojyo accéda à la demande et mena son amour une seconde fois au paradis et cette fois il l'y rejoignit aussi. Ils poussèrent un véritable hurlement de bonheur en se libérant. Le brun s'accrochant désespérément les barreaux qui lui faisait face et Gojyo enlaçant passionnément son amant car jamais ils n'avaient connu de plaisir si absolu.

Tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, épuisés. Ils mirent un bon moment avant de récupérer.

« - Alors tu n'as pas cru mourir ?

- Ouais…victime de ton sadisme !

- Juste ça ? Je suis déçu…

- Ben...en y repensant c'était bien. J'ai cru mourir de frustration tout d'abord et après de plaisir.

- Moi aussi, ça va faire la deuxième fois d'ailleurs cette nuit ! Je me dis vraiment que oui j'ai vraiment cru mourir de plaisir...

- C'est mieux que de souffrir de la peur tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si mais c'est un peu fatigant.

- Ouais mais je suis sur de faire de beaux rêves maintenant.

- Moi aussi. »

Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement pour s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre mais un craquement sinistre les fit sursauter.

« - Gojyo tu y a mis un peu trop de fougue, le sommier n'a pas résisté !

- La faute à qui, hein ? Et puis ça prouve bien que j'avais raison…

- Raison sur quoi ?

- Bah plus fort que mon machin et moi y'a pas ! (Toujours aussi modeste...) Et puis t'as vu j'ai mis en pièces les liens de cuir ! 'Faudra en racheter...

- Ça, c'est certain ! »

Ils eurent un fou rire de concert et finalement ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre tendrement enlacés après avoir échangé quelques tendres et chastes baisers.

°l'écran s'éteint°

Bien la vidéo est achevée, des réactions ?

°personne ne bouge car trop choqué°

Hum, hum… On finira par dire qu'il n'y a pas de morale pour aujourd'hui à part qu'ils adorent le sexe ce qui n'est pas vraiment une morale mais plutôt un constat.

* * *

(1) Morte de rire ! Quelqu'un connaît : The tyrant who fall in love, la suite de Challengers ? Gaaaaaah ! Souichi Tatsumi et Testsuhiro Morinaga ! Ils sont trop… Quoique en y repensant ça revient dans pas mal de mangas yaoi... 

Sévéya d'un air soulagé : « Il n'était pas si "hard" que ça finalement ! Bah…comparé aux autres oui, mais là c'est acceptable, non ? (J'ai lu pire, bien pire…) Mais je me suis bien rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas faire pire… J'crois que je suis accro à la tendresse et à la douceur. Et puis je suis contente de l'avoir posté avant mon départ ! J'y ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit pour le finir et je trouve encore des choses à redire et oui pour changer ce chapitre ne me plait pas ! Bon je passe à autre chose. À suivre (dans deux mois), Chapitre 4 : le destin des reviviscences. »

°Sévéya s'endort° (normal il est 3h32 !)

Gojyo et Hakkai qui se font des mamours par intermittence : « Laissez des reviews et peut-être qu'on vous passera nos vidéos privées ! »

Des voix : « Y'a quoi dessus ? »

Gojyo et Hakkai l'air aussi pervers que possible : « D'après vous ? »

Bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont ! Je vous laisse pour environs deux mois profitez-en pour écrire plein, plein de fics sur ce génialissime fandom qu'est Saiyuki ! (Les updates sont rares en ce moment...)


	5. Le destin des reviviscences

__

Lemoneuse : Sévéya ! 

_**Disclaimer :**_ On est tous d'accord, on voudrait les bishounen de Saiyuki mais y'a un obstacle de taille : Kazuya Minekura-sama !

_**Résumé :**_ Gojyo et Hakkai s'aiment mais il doit bien avoir un rapport avec leur vie intérieure, non ?

_**Rating :**_ M et ne faites pas les innocents ! Vous n'attendez que ça !

_**Genre : **_Romance je me répète peut-être mais je tiens à dire qu'ils s'aiment et que le sexe n'est pas tout pour eux ! Donc y'a bien de la romance ! Et puis humour parce que cette fic ne sert qu'à remonter le moral !

_**Couple :**_ Pas de Gojyo/Hakkai !

O.O

Faites pas cette tête ! C'est du Kenren/Tenpo ! Tellement semblable tout en étant carrément différent…

_**Note n°1 de Sévéya :**_ Je suis en retard… TRES EN RETARD ! Je sais. Désolée… Mais j'étais très occupée, la fac c'est DUR et puis malade (trois fois !) aussi sans parler de la difficulté du couple vu que je ne connais pas ces persos ! (Bah oui, je n'ai lu que les fics sur eux…) J'ai eu aussi pas mal d'idées pour d'autres fics et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de les taper ET de les poster… Bouhou… TT.TT J'suis nulle pour l'organisation ! Pardon.

_**Note n°2 de Sévéya :**_ Tiens, pour changer mes pensées idiotes et inutiles sont entre parenthèses (mais y'en a pas énormément, quoique…)

_**Note n°3 de Sévéya :**_ Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Ainsi nous avons pu réunir assez de fond pour le rachat d'un lit. Et cela pour le plus grand plaisir de Gojyo et d'Hakkai ! (Enfin faut dire qu'on est _légèrement_ intéressées par ce qu'ils vont faire dans _ce_ lit !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le destin des reviviscences

_Dans la fameuse salle de conférences. _(Vous voulez l'adresse, hein ?)

Bienvenue et bonjour à tous. ("Toutes" moi, j'dirai…)

À la suite d'une trouvaille liée à une intense recherche de notre éminente pseudo scientifique/ethnologue/journaliste people (donc moi Sévéya. J'avoue…j'lui ai graissé la patte pour qu'il dise ça…) nous allons nous intéresser aux vies antérieures de nos sujets d'étude.

°grand "Oh" du public°

Sévéya a reconstitué à partir de nombreux documents historiques (Historiques ? Euh…les fics ça peut convenir ?) une petite tranche de vie des incarnations antérieures de Gojyo et Hakkai : qui ne sont autres que le maréchal Tenpo et le général Kenren.

Et il est évident qu'il existe un lien étroit entre ces âmes et leurs réincarnations ce qui conforte notre thèse selon laquelle Hakkai et Gojyo sont destinés l'un à l'autre et à personne d'autre. (Eux ? Pas ensemble ?! Non mais ça va pas ! Et puis quoi encore !?!)

°Sévéya parcours la salle de son regard de tueuse à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis du Gojyo/Hakkai : les "pro Hakkai/Sanzo" ou les "partisans du Gojyo/Sanzo" n'ont qu'à bien s'tenir !° (Comment ça j'en fait aussi un peu partie ? Ben…euh…c'est que… En fait heu… Mais on s'en fout et puis là on doit écouter le narrateur et pas débattre sur mes préférences, na !)

Hem… Je commence.

°le silence se fait dans la salle°

Le maréchal sortait d'une entrevue avec Gojun. Très matinale cette visite d'ailleurs… Enfin, ça ne les gênait ni l'un ni l'autre en êtres responsables, sérieux et intelligents qu'ils étaient.

Et tandis que Tenpo se rendait à son bureau empruntant tranquillement d'interminables couloirs et de longs corridors, son fin sourire se faisait de plus en plus grand. Et ce n'était pas la perspective d'enfin retourner dans son havre de paix qu'était son bureau enseveli sous une quantité astronomique d'ouvrages qui le réjouissait.

Parce que depuis déjà un certain temps ce lieu n'était plus si calme que ça…à cause bien sûr _d'un certain général_ aux mœurs bien particulières qui lui causait pas mal de soucis mais aussi grand bien. Et puis il y avait...

Enfin bref ! Nous n'allons pas nous éterniser là-dessus ! (Tant mieux c'est pas trop ce qui nous interesse...)

Ce qui lui faisait autant plaisir était bien _l'absence_ de sérénité qui habiterait son domaine d'ici quelques heures.

Quelques heures ?

Peut-être un peu plus ou légèrement moins… En fait cela dépendait le temps que mettrait son cher sous-officier avant de daigner s'arracher aux bras de Morphée. Morphée qu'il jalousait secrètement d'ailleurs… Elle était bien la seule, à part lui, à pouvoir s'accaparer SON subordonné préféré pour ne pas dire adoré. Et bien sûr ce démon qui portait le nom de saké… Enfin là il s'égarait…

Au dernier tournant, lorsqu'il suivait l'ultime bout de chemin qu'il l'amènerait enfin à son bureau, ses yeux marron intense s'ouvrirent en grand une petite fraction de seconde.

Il était rare que le maréchal Tenpo soit victime de cette émotion particulière qu'est la surprise totale ou l'étonnement le plus complet.

Mais aujourd'hui était loin d'être un jour ordinaire donc tout ou presque pouvait se réaliser. Un jour extraordinaire ?

Oui.

Parce que son subalterne favori se tenait là, debout contre le mur et à une heure très, très, pour ne pas dire TRES matinale.

Il se dit qu'il devait sûrement l'attendre, prétextant il ne savait quelle excuse pour se trouver là. Du pur hasard, au "gros trou" dans l'emploi du temps (1), en passant par l'impérieux besoin de lui faire l'amour comme une bête…

°rires°

En se rapprochant, le militaire hautement gradé fut pris d'un léger doute. L'homme ne semblait pas vraiment attendre qui que se soit, il était étrangement inerte. Kenren (parce que c'est de lui dont on parle depuis le début, hein !) avait les yeux clos et ne bougeait pratiquement pas et connaissant le bonhomme, Tenpo "s'inquiéta" _légèrement_.

« Il ne s'était quand même pas _endormi_ là ? À la vue de tous ! »

Les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà sur leur compte lui suffisaient largement, pas la peine de leur donner ENCORE des preuves tangibles de leur relation assez "intime" ! Le maréchal pensa à toutes les fois où ils avaient faillit être surpris en flagrant délit… A tous les efforts qu'ils fournissaient pour rester un minimum silencieux, à tout ce qu'il devait faire pour _calmer_ son général…

Mettant fin à cette farandole sans fin de pensées assez épicées mais qui l'éloignaient assurément de la réalité, le brun s'achemina rapidement jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et se mit en face de son subordonné. Et il eut la confirmation, si besoin en était vu qu'il ne se trompait que rarement pour ne pas dire jamais : l'autre beau brun était réellement endormi adossé à la chambranle sa porte !

Ses cheveux courts et foncés ombrageaient son front marqué du sceau des dieux. Ses paupières bordées de cils démesurément longs pour un homme ne tressaillaient même pas, signe qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil des plus profonds.

Le maréchal eut une idée qui s'alliait parfaitement à son sourire. Quelque chose de bien tendancieux…

°grand interêt de l'assemblée°

Il savait de par son savoir acquis au cours de ses nombreuses lectures variées que cet état de léthargie assez avancée était propice à un phénomène assez curieux : l'hypnose !

Curieux ?

Certainement.

Parce que l'on pouvait créer cette situation de conscience somnolente assez facilement et que ladite situation avait de nombreux avantages pour celui qui savait en profiter.

L'homme aux longs cheveux chocolat qui allait FORCEMENT en profiter allègrement, se pencha sur le (malheureux ?) général et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci se redressa un peu mais sans pour autant se réveiller ou ouvrir les yeux.

Le maréchal, consciencieux malgré tout, voulu avoir confirmation de l'état de son aimé : lui obéirait-il totalement ? Et pour cela il dit : « Garde à vous ! »

L'homme qui lui faisait face se dressa encore un peu plus et amena nonchalamment sa main à hauteur du front et marmonna plus qu'il ne dit : « A vos ordres maréchal Tenpo ! »

L'interpellé eut un sourire contenté qui se transforma en celui d'un prédateur ayant à portée de ses crocs la proie la plus appétissante qui soit.

Cependant un détail attira son attention : son subalterne semblait continuer à parler enfin…à bredouiller pour être exact. Il y prêta l'oreille.

« Vous savez…que vous êtes…super sexy avec cet air-là…maréchal Tenpo ou devrais-je dire : beau brun ? »

°gloussement collectif dans les tribunes°

Ledit sex-symbol (je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette appellation ! Et vous ?) haussa un sourcil sous la surprise et se permit de rire. Un rire léger qui le secoua entièrement faisant se plisser légèrement ses yeux brillants et tressaillir sa chevelure.

Il savait que cette petite phrase provenait du plus profond de l'inconscient de Kenren et donc lui révélait ses pensées les plus intimes et spontanées.

« Intéressant… » Fut sa seule réponse.

Toujours souriant, il ouvrit la porte et après avoir pénétré dans la pièce demanda à son général préféré de le suivre. Ils passèrent donc devant son bureau, qu'on devinait sous une pile impressionnante de bouquins, marchèrent entre des édifices de livres en équilibre précaire.

D'ailleurs certains s'étaient effondrés, bousculés par les mouvements approximatifs de Kenren toujours plongé dans un état second.

Mais Tenpo du reconnaître qu'il se débrouillait pas mal, car malgré le manque de directives qu'il lui donnait, le somnambule parvenait aisément à éviter la plupart des obstacles _littéraires_ qui parsemaient son chemin.

Le maréchal en déduisit qu'il connaissait le lieu par cœur ce qui ne l'étonna guère vu le temps qu'il avait passé dans cet endroit. Soit à l'écouter ou plutôt à le dévorer des yeux lorsqu'il "séchait" quelques réunions désagréables, mortellement ennuyeuses ou encore quand ils donnaient libre court à leur passion…

Oui vraiment, Kenren était un habitué des lieux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre du militaire. Et ce dernier laissa son regard dérivé sur le corps de son vis-à-vis toujours profondément endormi. De l'uniforme de cuir noir et luisant entrouvert au niveau de la poitrine musculeuse, à la tête de mort qui sanglait en biais cette dernière, au hanches étroites bien que puissantes et puis ces jambes longues et fortes. Dans ces vêtements Kenren était un véritable appel au vice… (Mais non ! Ce ne sont pas les fringues...c'est le proprio qui fait cet effet-là !)

Le regard fixé sur les moindres détails du corps qui lui faisait face, le maréchal se sentit succombé à ce délicieux appel.

« Déshabillez-vous, général ! »

°"Hourra" général°

Et tranquillement perdu dans les brumes de l'inconscience le général obéit. Sa tenue de combat tomba négligemment au sol, bientôt suivi par la tête de mort dévoilant ainsi le torse bien dessiné du dieu.

Ce dernier lutta un peu avec ses mitaines mais son supérieur lui vint en aide. Enfin…pas exactement !

« Avec les dents Kenren, enlèves-les avec les dents… »

Et le général s'exécuta. Il prit le tissu entre ses dents et tira lentement, les mitaines glissèrent dans un chuintement que Tenpo trouva irrésistible.

Non.

En fait ce qu'il trouvait _vraiment_ irrésistible c'était la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Parce que pour la première fois dans leur relation c'était son général qui se dénudait en premier.

Et oui ! Il pensait avec un sourire qui se faisait de plus en plus grand et surtout plus lubrique que Kenren était incapable de l'approcher sans tenter quoi que ce soit et une fois qu'ils entraient en contact plus ou moins direct, et un regard un peu trop appuyé équivalait à un contact émoustillant pour le général, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévêtir en moins de deux afin de faire des folies de leurs corps.

Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son supérieur loin de là…

Et là, à cet instant, il se prenait à regretter la situation actuelle, parce que finalement il appréciait grandement la fougue de _son_ Kenren ! Mais là, il lui était étrangement soumis, passif...

Il s'approcha alors du corps sculptural et entièrement nu de son subordonné le dévorant des yeux, il plongea son visage dans son cou et le couvrit de baisers papillon.

Oh oui ! Cette peau avait sur lui l'effet d'une drogue, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer…

Encore une fois le maréchal glissa quelques paroles au niveau de l'oreille du brun. Celui-ci se "réveilla" et tressaillit en sentant les baisers que Tenpo avait repris sur la chair tendre de sa nuque et de sa clavicule.

Et instantanément la magie opéra. Comme si le seul contact de l'épiderme de son supérieur provoquait une réponse conditionnée de son corps.

Kenren sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il était complètement NU et cela SANS savoir comment, dans un lieu dont il ne se souvenait PAS être entré et devant un Tenpo assez _entreprenant_ se mit à débarrasser son maréchal des _ô combien_ inutiles morceaux de tissu qui lui cachaient sa _si_ glorieuse nudité.

Les mains puissantes de Kenren se posèrent sur les hanches si tentantes du brun, elle remontèrent bien vite pour éjecter au loin l'horripilante blouse blanche. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas en si bon chemin et dénouèrent en vitesse la cravate déjà à moitié défaite. Les lèvres qui appartenaient aux détenteurs de ces mains baladeuses et extrêmement efficaces fondirent sur leurs compagnes de jeu, s'écartèrent vivement pour laisser passer une langue des plus audacieuses. Cette dernière ne rencontra pourtant aucune résistance et c'est ainsi qu'elle entama avec sa jumelle un jeu sensuel, ensorcelant, violent même…

Le plus haut gradé ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, son soupir de plaisir mais surtout de désir fut étouffé par leur baiser enflammé. Lorsque enfin Kenren quitta sa bouche Tenpo essaya de reprendre son souffle, ses joues étaient déjà bien rouges et un peu de salive coulait de la commissure des ses lèvres : preuves que ce baiser était bien plus que sulfureux...

Le général déboutonna prestement la chemise en grognant un truc du genre qu'il n'était pas juste voire _normal_, ni très pratique qu'il soit LE SEUL à poil ici ! Le maréchal ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son subordonné vu l'intensité de son désir envers cet homme qui à ce moment n'avait qu'un seul but : le prendre et le faire mourir de plaisir ! (Un mouchoir s'vous plait la boite est finie… Ah un paquet, merci bien !)

La chemise tomba au sol mais personne ne fit attention à elle. (Pauvre petite chemise délaissée…) Kenren s'agenouilla alors et se fit un devoir de rendre son maréchal complètement fou. Sa bouche gourmande jouait avec les points sensibles de ce corps exquis totalement soumis à ses caresses.

Tempo ne pouvait que tenter de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Le général lui lança un regard, l'air de dire : t'auras beau essayer de ne pas faire de bruit je te ferai hurler de plaisir ! (Un mouchoir s'vous plait le paquet est fini… Non ? Tant pis j'me débrouillerai...)

L'interpellé trembla de tout son être, pourtant les yeux noisette ne pouvaient se détacher des yeux noirs et brûlants de désir de son amant. Ils virent aussi l'homme à ses pieds dégrafer prestement son pantalon et le baisser avec précipitation. Kenren retint un sourire ironique et provocateur à la vue de l'érection de son vis-à-vis.

Et c'est avec gourmandise qu'il lécha doucement le membre face à lui, déjà ruisselant du nectar de l'impatience…

« Pervers ! » souffla-t-il pendant qu'il en était encore capable. (Donc avant que sa bouche soit sacrément occupée si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire !)

La respiration haletante, le maréchal fut assez occupé à rester discret alors que sa voix qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument plus le trahissait et surtout à rester debout parce que l'action de Kenren avait transformé ses longues et fines jambes en coton duveteux.

Prévenant son "tortionnaire", toujours à genoux devant lui et fort occupé, l'agrippa de ces bras puissants.

« Oh Kenren…

- … L'intermellé joua encore plus vivement de sa langue.

- Hn…Kenren, Kenren…

- … Une main vint carresser les testicules sensibilisés.

- Aaaah ! Je vais… »

Le brun se répandit violement dans la bouche accueillante en poussant un cri qui semblait trahir le plus profond désespoir mais qui n'était que total ravissement.

Encore sous les effluves de sa jouissance, Tenpo releva son amant et le plaqua contre lui, histoire de sentir sa chaleur, sa peau brûlante qui déchaînait tellement de choses en lui, sa douce odeur virile qui l'imprégnait en totalité, sa force qui était la plus grande promesse d'un plaisir et d'un bonheur sans nom.

Le général plus qu'émoustillé par se contact rapproché qui faisait se frotter sa virilité sur la cuisse blanche de son partenaire rappela à son vis-à-vis _l'urgence de la situation_ enfin plutôt _juste la situation_ parce qu'avec Kenren _cette situation_ était toujours accompagné de la notion d'urgence…

Il poussa fermement mais sans brutalité le brun, le faisant reculer jusqu'au lit. Là, il lui lança un regard enfiévré qui était le plus flagrant des avertissements : « Les choses sérieuses commencent beau brun ! »

°Ola géréralisée des "survivantes"°

Des yeux sombres autrefois noisette lui répondirent par la plus odieusement indécente des invites : « Je n'attends que ça… »

Excité à un niveau insoupçonné, le général renversa son supérieur sur le lit et le surplomba en toute hâte. Il promenait sa bouche ainsi que ces mains sur l'intégralité de ce corps parfait. Le maréchal était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle, sa peau si blanche, tellement douce, cette expression de total abandon sur son visage, ses yeux mi-clos qui brillaient d'un désir hors norme, de fines mèches chocolat collées sur son front par la sueur qui commençait à perler…

Il picora les petites perles salines qui apparaissaient sur la peau échauffée de Tenpo caressant avec toujours plus d'intensité le corps qui le rendait à demi-fou.

Ce dernier se cambrait de plus en plus l'invitant, non le _sommant_, d'activer les choses. Alors sa main prit une fine cheville et fit monter l'une des jambes fuselées de son amant. Ses lèvres quittèrent le téton qu'elles avaient fait durcir, effleurèrent seulement le membre pulsant et descendirent plus bas…

Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de l'intimité brûlante sous les exclamations de surprise et de plaisir du brun. Celui-ci était pris de tremblements tellement le plaisir se faisait ressentir, il se sentait partir loin, très loin. Dans un monde charnel où seul existait Kenren et son corps qui lui procurait tant d'indicibles sensations.

Le général ajouta deux de ses doigts et amplifia leur mouvement, c'est à présent des cris que poussait son maréchal, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Cependant malgré cela le plus haut gradé fit un effort et réussir à dire, le souffle coupé par le plaisir : « Je… je n'en… plus… je n'en peux… plus ! Prend… Prend-moi maintenant… Oh… Kenren… »

Et en bon militaire Kenren se plia aux ordres de son supérieur ('va pas me faire avaler ça !). Surélevant le bassin du maréchal et remontant encore sa jambe il investit d'un seul mouvement fluide le corps si chaud et si réactif à ces caresses et en poussant une sorte de grognement.

Seul un feulement de contentement répondit à ce geste.

Et les mouvements commencèrent, rapides et secs, les hanches se mouvaient à un rythme fou, le maréchal n'arrivait même plus à trouver le souffle pour crier son plaisir, il se contentait d'haleter en fixant intensément son amant de ses yeux assombris de désir, voilés de plaisir…

Kenren ne cessant pas ses mouvements rapides et délicieux, tenait toujours fermement la jambe du maréchal, la manipulant doucement il parvint à changer leur position sans pour autant stopper ou même ralentir la cadence infernale de ses coups de boutoirs.

Maintenant ils se trouvaient tous les deux allongés sur le côté, en travers du lit, comme était tombé Tenpo, et Kenren continuait à s'enfoncer voluptueusement en son amant. Ce dernier bougeait ses fesses rebondies en rythme, accordant ou désaccordant leurs mouvements respectifs afin de les mener au paradis.

Au hasard de leur ondulation les divines sensations étaient plus ou moins fortes, plus profondes ou puissantes : c'était délicieux.

Soudain le général prit le brun dans ses bras et le força à se mettre à quatre pattes sur les draps maintenant bien froissés, il suivit le mouvement pour ne pas sortir de ce cocon si chaud et doux.

Alors qu'il agrippait son amant aux abords d'une chute de rein si tentante qu'il avait souvent cru défaillir à sa vue, Tenpo fit l'effort de relever et tourner la tête vers lui. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées et rougies, révélant la blancheur de ses dents.

Dents qui suite des mouvements répétitifs mais si jouissifs de Kenren se plantèrent violement dans la lèvre inférieure.

Il se redressa vivement et lâcha un gémissement sonore lorsque son amant toucha un certain point en lui, son paradis intérieur…

Le général le prit dans ses bras, cessant ses mouvements. Le maréchal posant ses mains fines sur ces derniers, les caressa doucement. Il sentit une langue taquiner son oreille qu'il devinait écarlate et cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

D'un mouvement souple il força son subalterne à écarter davantage les cuisses et d'à genoux il le fit passer à la position assise, sans pour autant le contraindre à quitter son corps. Il se retrouva assis sur son amant mais lui tournant le dos.

Puis alors qu'une bouche gourmande s'attaquait à son cou délicat et à sa nuque sensible il se mit à bouger, s'appuyant sur ses bras. Montant et s'empalant à un rythme lent puis de plus en plus effréné. Il sentait le souffle chaud et humide de Kenren sur son épaule, entendait ses râles et gémissements rauques, il voyait ses mains se fermer et se contracter presque convulsivement sur ses hanches montrant ainsi tout le plaisir qu'il prenait en lui.

Les mains en questions quittèrent leur dernier emplacement et descendirent dans la chaleur de son aine le caressant à la même cadence que ses va-et-vient. Le maréchal rejeta la tête en arrière offrant son cou.

« Kenren…oh Kenren !

- Hn…c'est trop bon…

- Je…ne vais pas tarder à… Je vais… Mmmh…

- Han ! Tenpo…Vas-y, moi aussi je... »

Le général au bout de sa résistance se libéra profondément en son amant, ce dernier sentant le membre palpiter et le liquide chaud déferler en lui se cambra désespérément et jouit à son tour.

Kenren ne cria pas, par contre il planta ses dents dans la peau laiteuse de ce cou qui le tentait contrairement à Tenpo qui retint son cri : il ne laissa s'échapper qu'un long et sensuel gémissement.

Ils s'effondrèrent de concert et eurent un sourire de connivence lorsqu'ils se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre.

Après avoir repris une respiration à peu près normale Kenren, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux noirs, prit la parole :

« Au fait qu'est-ce que j'fous-là, pas que ça m'dérange spécialement… Mais je ne me souviens pas d'être entré...

- Ce n'était pas pour cela que tu m'attendais adossé à la porte de mes appartements à cette heure si matinale ?

- Ça n'explique rien, ça… »

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de lui sourire, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse plus précise il décida de passer à autre chose.

Distraitement il glissait ses doigts dans la chevelure chocolat de son aimé.

« J'aime tes cheveux…

- Moi aussi, s'ils étaient plus longs ce serait encore mieux.

- Hey pas besoin de fourrager dedans ! J'suis déjà assez décoiffé après c'qu'on a fait… Et puis ça ne m'irait pas… C'est comme toi les cheveux courts !

- Peut-être… Qui sait ? »

Ils laissèrent tous deux ces questions en suspend pour reprendre une activité bien plus physique.

°le narrateur regarde l'assemblée de yaoistes qui a entièrement succombé°

Même si plus personne n'est capable de m'écouter je vais quand même donner la phrase finale de cette séance : « Tenpo et Kenren s'aimaient d'un amour gigantesque, immortel même et c'est pour cela qu'Hakkai et Gojyo sont liés aussi fortement. » (Comment ça c'est nul comme phrase finale ? Donnez-moi mieux, tiens ! Et puis j'avais prévenue que j'allais seulement "essayer" de donner une morale !)

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Référence au chapitre 2 d'Au fil du temps, Royaume céleste de ma Bloody que j'adore, que j'admire, que j'adule et tout et tout ! Qui est ENFIN terminée, j'suis amoureuse de cette fic… 

Sévéya énervée : « Mais c'est quoi ce chapitre ?! Y'a de longues phrases toutes bizarres et tordues dans tous les sens !!! C'est du gros n'importe quoi… Bouhou… D'un côté j'avais trois conversations msn en parallèle quand j'ai écris la plus grosse partie… Par contre l'idée de l'hypnose c'est venu tout à fait pas hasard… J'crois que j'aime bien quand les bishos ne sont pas conscients de leurs actes ! »

Sévéya qui vient de devenir officiellement tenpoïste : « Je remercie ENORMEMENT Bloody qui m'a envoyé tout plein d'ondes positives super efficaces pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre. Et qui ne m'a PAS tuée/frappée/torturée/harcelée pour avoir cette suite. Ah oui, si vous voulez d'autres chapitres donnez-moi des idées parce que là, il ne m'en reste que deux, trois… Si une situation vous tient à cœur faites-en moi part je ferai un truc avec ! (Enfin j'essaierai…) Mêmes les idées TRES tordues sont acceptées (je le suis donc j'vais pas faire la fine bouche !) Sinon…bah… REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

Sévéya : « A suivre (dans longtemps parce que je suis super occupée et que surtout l'expérience a montré que je pouvais rester bloquée sur un tout petit passage pendant une éternité... Encore une fois : je suis désolée.) : Montres-moi Gojyo sensei ! »


	6. Casserole de Noël : Pas envie

_**Perverse :**_ Sévéya, bah oui j'me voile pas la face, j'assume !_**  
Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi ! Les bishos sont à Minekura-sama, la chanson non plus (je ne sais même pas à qui elle est d'ailleurs… -.-°) les idées me sont gentiment distillées (merci Poussin !), moi, je mets seulement des mots les uns à côté des autres…_**  
Résumé ou petit spoil sans intérêt :**_ Chapitre de "Noël", Gojyo a envie. Hakkai, non. (Ça, c'est du résumé !)_**  
Rating :**_ M, si y'en a qui croient qu'un jour je passerais ne serait-ce qu'à T, ils se trompent lourdement ! Donc jeune public, personnes aisément choquables ainsi qu'homophobes (le mauvais public quoi !) quittez cette page !_**  
Note de la perverse :**_ Oui, je sais ce n'était pas le chapitre prévu, mais celui-là c'est un chap. "spécial Noël" ! (Même si c'est largement passé et qu'on ne fête sûrement pas Noël au Togenkyo…)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 (ou 5, ça dépend) : Pas envie. (Ou la vraie fausse histoire de Noël !)

_Dans un certain lieu tenu secret et étrangement vide…_

°Dans un silence de mort une jeune fille rousse de plus d'1,80m rentre dans la salle°

SALUT !

Y'a personne ?

Ah ouiiiii, normal, c'est les vacances de Noël…euh de ma fac en fait ! Je vais en profiter pour vous raconter une petite histoire. Une histoire de Noël, enfin… à ma sauce ! C'est-à-dire à la sauce yaoi ! Avec un peu de musique aussi, c'est pas une chanson de Noël par contre !

J'y vais…

°Sévéya ouvre un très gros livre poussiéreux intitulé : Contes de Noël°

Oui, je sais, tout le monde a vu qu'en fait y'a une fausse étiquette, en vrai c'est écrit "Passages réglementaires à la casseroles"… Mais on s'en contrebalance non ?

Attention c'est parti !

Il était une fois, il y a longtempslongtempslongtemps, dans un meeeeeerveilleux pays très, très, TRES lointain, une forêt sombre mais pas effrayante, un bois profond mais accueillant… On y venait par un petit sentier provenant de la ville située un peu plus loin.

Il était très agréable de s'y promener et cela à tout moment de l'année ou de la journée. On était loin des tumultes de la cité toute proche, on pouvait profiter du calme, de la sérénité incomparable des lieux…

Et à cette période de l'année, au début de l'hiver, il y faisait très froid. Les arbres étaient dépourvus de feuilles, leurs branches chargées de neige et même parfois de glace. Tout concordait à donner au lieu une ambiance intemporelle, enchanteresse même…

Au détour du fin chemin de terre, si on errait au hasard et que l'on était doté d'une grande chance, on pouvait arriver à côté d'une bicoque. Une petite maison qui ne payait pas de mine. Elle était là, un peu plus en retrait que l'orée de la forêt. Et étrangement, plus on s'approchait du frêle édifice moins le froid se faisait présent, cette maison n'était que chaleur, douceur, promesse d'un délicieux moment…

Mais qui donc habitait dans ce lieu incongru et néanmoins fantastique ?

Les gens de la ville disaient que le propriétaire était une créature improbable aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges comme le sang, un métis de deux races que la magie séparait. Mais il n'était pas plus méchant qu'un autre, non loin de là, ils disaient qu'il fut un temps où il venait souvent par chez eux, côtoyant les uns et les autres, traînant jusqu'à tard le soir au bar, jouant aux cartes, faisant un brin de cour aux jolies filles de passages ou de la région…

Mais, pensaient-ils avec une pointe de regret, il venait de moins en moins souvent ce fameux métis aux cheveux de feu et aux mœurs taquines…

Ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, ils savaient qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait : son âme sœur, un être qui lui serait lié pour toujours !

Oui, ils le savaient tous, parce qu'a présent il ne vivait plus seul…

Un être admirable partageait son logis : il avait les yeux d'un vert aussi profond que celui de la forêt, des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, la peau aussi blanche que la neige…

°Sévéya s'arrête de lire°

Tiens ? Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… Quoi ? Vous aussi ? J'me disais bien… Bon, je reprends !

Les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Ils s'entraidaient, l'un s'occupait de la maison l'autre gagnait l'argent nécessaire au jeu. Et parfois l'inverse aussi !

°Sévéya s'étrangle rire en imaginant Gojyo en tablier et faisant le ménage°

Hum, herm ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une histoire à raconter, moi !

°La rousse légèrement blonde reprend sa lecture°

Ils étaient inséparables, complémentaires… Personne de la ville n'allait les voir ni les dérangeait et ils vivaient sereins ainsi qu'heureux chez eux.

Et cet hiver rude ne faisait pas exception, ils passeraient encore une fois Noël tous les deux.

Mais dans la petite maison les habitants ne craignaient pas les basses températures. Ni le froid des corps, ni le froid des cœurs…ils se donnaient et partageaient toute la chaleur dont ils avaient besoin…

Oui, la maison ne payait pas de mine c'était un fait, mais elle abritait le plus beau des tableaux…

Par cette nuit illuminée d'étoiles et d'éphémères flocons de neige que la lune argentée faisait étinceler, une douce clarté jaillissait d'une vitre recouverte par le givre d'un côté et la buée de l'autre : la lumière rougeoyante de la cheminée sûrement…

D'ailleurs en se rapprochant de ladite fenêtre on pouvait voir à côté de celle-ci deux silhouettes tendrement enlacées. C'étaient deux jeunes hommes, tous les deux grands et beaux, l'un avec une longue et flamboyante chevelure carmine, l'autre de courts cheveux bruns. Leurs yeux brillaient et se reflétaient dans les orbes de l'autre, ils étaient assis confortablement. À côté d'eux trônaient un merveilleux sapin entièrement décoré de leur couleur fétiches : le vert émeraude et le rouge rubis.

Oui, ce soir là, des flammes chatoyantes dansaient dans la cheminée comme dans les prunelles des deux hommes et sûrement dans leurs cœurs aussi.

L'horloge sonna le premier coup de minuit, puis le second.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant.

Troisième coup.

Une main basanée alla caresser la douce peau nacrée d'une joue.

Quatrième son du carillon.

Un tressaillement chez le brun.

Cinquième, sixième et septième coup.

Des doigts fins plongèrent dans une masse pourpre et soyeuse.

Huitième.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent

Neuvième coup.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

Dixième.

Leur visages se rapprochèrent, toujours plus près… Encore plus proches…

Onzième et dernier tintement de cloches.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent timidement, respectueusement et se pressèrent enfin. Leurs corps se collèrent étroitement pour un baiser plus que passionné. Leurs lèvres étaient douces et caressantes. Les langues jouaient à s'enchaîner l'une l'autre, se fuyaient et revenaient sans cesse créant ainsi un ballet plus que sensuel.

Se détachant enfin et reprenant leur souffle, ils se dirent doucement à l'oreille :

« Joyeux Noël, mon cœur. »

D'un seul mouvement souple ils se retournèrent pour attraper les paquets et s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux.

Leurs yeux pétillaient de joie, du bonheur d'offrir, de faire plaisir plus que de la satisfaction de recevoir, c'était ça Noël…

Hakkai était confortablement installé entre les jambes de Gojyo, ce dernier le serrait amoureusement dans ses bras et enfouissait allègrement son visage dans le cou laiteux et offert. Ils restèrent longtemps devant la cheminée, à parler de tout et de rien, à rire aussi, grignotant de temps à autre quelques douceurs, s'échangeant de chastes baisers, de douces et tendres caresses.

« Je t'aime Hakkai.

- Moi aussi, Gojyo.

- J'ai envie de toi… »

Le dénommé Hakkai rit lorsque son amour le prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée pour le transporter jusqu'à leur chambre. Le métis le déposa comme le plus précieux des trésors sur le lit, se délectant de sa simple vue, cherchant à graver le moindre de ses traits dans sa mémoire même s'il savait que le plus merveilleux des souvenirs n'était rien par rapport à l'original.

Comment un simple souvenir pourrait rivaliser avec ce qu'il avait présentement sous les yeux ?

Son amour était là, alangui sur les draps immaculés, ses cheveux sombres épars sur l'oreiller et dans ses yeux verts une lueur de désir et tellement…oh tellement, tellement d'Amour.

Alors avec une douceur infinie il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, couvrant de baisers papillon son amant. Il se fit un devoir de lui ôter ses vêtements tranquillement, délicatement, avant de faire de même pour lui.

Et consciencieusement il enflamma chaque parcelle de peau qui passait sous ses mains ou sous ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que son amour ne soit plus que passion et désir ardent…

La lumière romantique et tamisée des quelques bougies aux couleurs chaudes se reflétait sur les peaux, les dorant doucement, jouant avec les ombres au gré des mouvements des amants.

« Gojyoooo ! » Lança le brun lascivement.

Sa tête se renversa en arrière laissant le champ libre aux lèvres gourmandes et voraces de son amant.

« Gojyo… » Reprit-il sensuellement.

Les mains fines et pâles malmenaient les beaux draps de soie.

« Oh, Gojyoo ! » Dit-il plaintivement.

De fines perles naissaient sous les mèches corbeau et glissaient paresseusement sur la peau sensible et diaphane des tempes.

« GOJYO ! HEY ! OH ! TU M'ECOUTES ?! »

(Gné ? Euh…erreur de scénar !)

L'interpellé ouvrit de grands yeux, battit deux trois fois ses cils démesurés et sembla chercher à rassembler ses esprits durant quelques secondes. Devant lui, ou plutôt sur lui se tenait Hakkai l'air plutôt énervé. Pourtant il se souvenait bien que la soirée avait été quasiment parfaite ! Il ne lui manquait plus, selon ses propres critères, qu'un point d'orgue, une ultime apogée pour qu'elle soit plus que parfaite c'est-à-dire divine !!

Et quelque chose lui disait que l'air assez revêche de son aimé ne lui permettrait pas de réaliser sa nuit divine remplie jusqu'à craquer de sexe, de sueur, de stupre, de luxure et de débauche…

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées la voix horriblement froide de son vis-à-vis retentit.

« … pas envie.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie Gojyo ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

Hakkai semblait exaspéré. Et Gojyo bien plus que perplexe.

« Comment ça "Pas envie" ? »

L'ancien instituteur prit un air ennuyé et dit en s'armant de patience.

« On l'a déjà fait ce matin, en début d'après midi, deux fois hier aussi et je ne me rappelle même plus combien de fois jeudi dernier, tu t'étais mis en tête de battre notre ancien record, mais combien de fois devrais-je te le dire : je ne suis pas une machine, j'ai des limites comme tout le monde !

- Mais… Mais moi j'ai envie…

- Tu as TOUJOURS envie Gojyo !

- Oui, mais c'est parce que je t'aime et que tu es beau et que je t'adore et que tu es sublime et que je t'aime vraiment, vraiment tu sais et que tu es si magnifique, si désirable et que je t'aime tellement fort aussi et… »

L'ancien humain gêné mais touché se mit en tête d'arrêter cette litanie.

« Je crois que j'ai compris Gojyo… »

Mais son vis-à-vis n'en démordit pas.

« … que tu es beau et que je t'aime réellement et que surtout JE VEUX te le montrer ! »

Le demi-sang avait parlé d'un air si désolé que l'ancien humain sentit quelque chose fondre en lui… Décidément il était bien incapable d'en vouloir à son amant ! Mais de là, à lui céder alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus, non ! Et puis il n'avait pas forcément besoin de lui sauter constamment dessus pour lui prouver son amour… Les mots pouvaient suffire.

Il prit tendrement le demi yokai dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots tendres et rassurants au creux de l'oreille. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, répondant aux légers stimuli Gojyo ne put se contenir et ses bras se refermèrent avec passion sur le corps élancé d'Hakkai. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la puissance de son désir qui appuyait sur sa cuisse…

Alors il le repoussa gentiment avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Non, Gojyo, pas aujourd'hui, tu vas me tuer à force !

- Même dans l'autre sens ? »

Bon sang ! S'il proposait cette alternative c'était qu'il était plus que motivé, Hakkai se sentit trembler mais il ne se posa pas la question sur la raison dudit tremblement.

« … Oui, même avec moi dans le rôle du seme, je suis épuisé Gojyo, tu n'avais qu'à me ménager quand je te disais de le faire…

- Mais moi, j'ai _besoin_ de t'aimer ! »

Le regard émeraude du yokai reflétait la plus totale incompréhension, alors l'homme aux cheveux de feu se mit en tête de lui expliquer, enfin à sa manière !

°Sévéya secoue la tête en signe de négation et un émet petit "hn-hn"°

C'est ma méthode, ça !

°Sévéya reprend sa lecture°

Il prit Hakkai par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur le canapé, puis il se dirigea vers un meuble et mit la musique : les premières notes de Touch myself emplirent le salon. Le demi-sang défit un à un, lentement et d'une sensualité affolante les boutons de sa chemise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Chut… reste-là, regarde et profite ! »

Pour couronner ces paroles la chemise de Gojyo finit sur le visage incrédule mais assurément écarlate d'Hakkai.

Gojyo lui faisait un striptease !

Un STRIPTEASE !!

L'ancien humain se sentait gêné et ne savait pas où poser son regard, c'est que Gojyo ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre de euh…de dragu…euh nonononon de _spectacle_, oui c'est ça spectacle. Hakkai même s'il était très enthousiaste à leurs ébats, gardait une certaine pudeur… Et là il se retrouvait avec son amant qui se déshabillait en pleine lumière juste en face de lui et à même pas deux mètres !

C'était indécent, inédit mais surtout obstinément exita… euh indécent mais peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà dit et DIANTRE qu'est-ce qu'il faisait diablement chaud subitement dans le salon…

**I love myself  
I want you to love me  
**

Tandis qu'Hakkai était tout à ses pensées en complète débandade, Gojyo le fit revenir sur Terre… D'un geste sec et précis il fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon de cuir et infiltra vicieusement une de ses mains à l'intérieur.

Sa langue glissa avec une extrême lenteur sur ses lèvres qu'il avaient déjà gonflées et rouges de passion mais surtout d'anticipation.

Le regard émeraude vint se ficher sur ce spectacle et Gojyo le sentant assez "intéressé" se mit à chanter. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose il murmurait plus qu'autre chose mais…les paroles plus ou moins sulfureuses de la chanson sur ces lèvres maintenant humides lançaient un appel plus que pressant !

**When I'm ****feeling' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
**

Nu.

Gojyo était nu à présent.

Complètement nu.

Et cela mettait dans tous ces états l'ex-instituteur. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été indifférent à la plastique stupéfiante du métis. Et là, ce soir, même sans atours le corps de Gojyo était la plus belle chose du monde à ses yeux.

Sans atours ?

Non, pas tout à fait, la tendre et chaleureuse lumière de la cheminée donnait des reflets dorés voire cuivrés à la peau mate et ferme, dessinant les pleins et déliés de ce corps puissant. Les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau faisaient constamment évoluer le phénomène…

De plus Gojyo dansait ou plutôt se déhanchait sensuellement, de façon obscène aussi… Surtout quand il s'accordait quelques gâteries en solitaire, son regard de braise fiché dans les yeux de son aimé. Il semblait le provoquer, lui demander de venir lui donner plus…. Plus d'Amour, plus de plaisir…

**I want you to find me  
I forget my****self  
I want you to remind me  
**

Et les lèvres charnues toujours parées de ce sourire séducteur pour une fois non factice bougeaient presque imperceptiblement pour chuchoter les paroles de la chanson.

Elles étaient une invite, une supplique, un défi aussi.

« Pourras-tu nous résister ? » Semblaient-elles lui envoyer comme message hypnotique.**  
**

**I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else**

Et Gojyo continuait à stimuler ses sens, flattant ses épaules, creusant ses reins, cajolant ses fesses fermes, revenant parfois à la peau délicate de son bas ventre, ravivant encore un peu plus la chaleur de son aine...**  
**

Il prenait du plaisir, c'était certain mais… L'élu de son cœur ne l'avait pas encore rejoint. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Enfin peut-être pas de la même intensité ? Lui, il mourrait pour lui, il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour le jeune homme aux yeux verts…

Et le demi-sang se sentit soudain attristé par cette nouvelle. Ses yeux le brûlaient, alors il les ferma, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie comme ça...

**I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
**

Hakkai bougeait à peine, il était assis sur le canapé, il s'était redressé au fur et à mesure du show de Gojyo, ses mains s'étaient agrippées désespérément l'une à l'accoudoir l'autre à un coussin.

Le yokai ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son amant, il le voyait à présent avec les paupières baissées, le corps légèrement perlé de sueur, les lèvres animées de mots sans suite : les paroles de la chanson, son nom qui revenait sans cesse, des "je t'aime" aussi…

Son aimé avait sur son visage une expression mi extatique mi douloureuse…

**A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you  
**

Et le brun comprit ce que Gojyo tentait de lui dire. Ses mots précédents n'avaient pas trouvé d'échos en lui. Il était vrai que son amant n'était pas doué avec les mots, les actes parlaient plus souvent pour lui.

Et là, tout le corps de Gojyo lui criait de venir le rejoindre. Qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait besoin de lui, qui vivait pour lui, par lui, qu'il n'était qu'à lui…

**I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else**

Au même instant, comme par magie, les yeux sanglants du demi-yokai s'ouvrirent. Ils virent deux orbes verts enflammés se rapprocher, un morceau d'étoffe blanche voler à travers la pièce pour s'écraser au sol dans un bruit mou, deux jambes fines et élégantes sortir précipitamment d'un pantalon sombre et étroit, deux lèvres qui s'accordaient si bien à ses cheveux et aux joues de leur vis-à-vis venir vers eux, si près, tellement proches…

Hakkai se dirigea précipitamment vers son amant, il avait ressenti son appel. Oui, Gojyo n'exagérait en rien lorsqu'il lui disait qui avait _besoin _de l'aimer physiquement. C'était sa façon de faire, de vivre, il devait passer par le toucher pour croire aux choses...

Le yokai passa dans le dos de son amour, ravi de le voir accéder à sa requête. Le brun s'agenouilla derrière lui et le caressa sensuellement, s'attardant sur les points qu'il savait sensibles.

Le cou puissant tout d'abord, il y fit glisser ses mains puis ses lèvres et finit par une pointe de langue audacieuse. Ses mains fines et blanches avaient dérivé sur la poitrine musculeuse, flattant la peau lisse parfois constellée de légères cicatrices : des traces d'ongles apparemment…

Les pouces roulèrent amoureusement sur les tétons durcis, faisant frémir leur propriétaire qui continuait à se caresser impudiquement.

Le corps d'Hakkai se colla ostensiblement contre celui du demi-sang, et ce dernier ne put que sentir la virilité dressée frotter contre ses reins, un frisson le parcouru d'un bout à l'autre de son corps. Il se rebellait, voulait accélérer les choses !

**  
****You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine  
**

Gojyo se laissa tomber puis rouler sur le côté emportant avec lui, son amant assez surpris. L'homme aux yeux verts se retrouva ainsi à cheval sur son aimé, les hanches emprisonnées par des mains osseuses et puissantes qui n'étaient pourtant que douceur à cet instant.

Le jeune homme au cheveux de feu lui sourit et par une petite claque sèche sur ses fesses rebondies lui fit lever le bassin pour qu'il le prépare. L'ancien humain se cambra lors de la si délicieuse intrusion et avant longtemps gémissait faiblement en balançant doucement des hanches, le souffle court et le regard voilé par le désir, les yeux flous et fous de plaisir…

**I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me  
**

L'ex-instituteur attrapa la main qui lui procurait du plaisir et celle qui continuait à prodiguer d'infinis délices à l'entrejambe de Gojyo.

Le visage grave mais où les yeux brillaient d'amusement et surtout d'indécence, Hakkai pris le membre on ne peut plus tendu de son amant et le guida en lui. Le sérieux de son visage disparu en un instant pour se parer d'une expression extatique.

Les deux amant avaient le souffle haché par le plaisir alors qu'ils étaient simplement unis, dans la plus parfaite immobilité. A vrai dire seules leurs lèvres étaient animées, de mouvements pratiquement imperceptibles d'ailleurs. Elles prononçaient des mots sans suite, le prénom de l'être aimé, des "je t'aime" à n'en plus finir aussi, et les paroles de la chanson qui continuait à résonner doucement dans l'air.

**I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
**

Et enfin ils consentirent à se mouvoir. D'abord doucement, avec timidité presque. Leurs gestes étaient fébriles comme s'ils ne savaient plus où leurs mains devaient se poser pour augmenter encore un peu plus leur plaisir, pour attiser leur désir…

Des mains basanées se baladèrent sur des épaules anguleuses mais douces, puis passèrent dans le dos et creusèrent ce dernier, ensuite elles s'égarèrent sur des rondeurs des plus appréciables, leur signifiant de s'activer un tant soit peu.

Et docilement, Hakkai obéit.

Tous deux n'avaient plus qu'à l'esprit le plaisir de l'autre, après tout ils s'aimaient plus que tout et étaient unis à jamais, non ? Alors ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Donner du plaisir à l'autre équivalait donc à s'en donner soi-même, et peut-être plus car chaque caresse destinée à l'autre était rendue avec encore plus de passion, et au final leur plaisir était démultiplié un nombre incalculable de fois.

Dans le salon, la cheminée n'était pas la seule à produire de la chaleur. Le brun par ses mouvements rythmés et sensuels allumait un véritable brasier de passion chez son amant. Il recevait toujours plus profondément en lui la lance de chaire brûlante et palpitante de désir. Ses mains partaient à la reconquête de ce corps musclé qu'elles connaissaient pourtant par cœur. Sa bouche s'invitait parfois sur la peau mate et Gojyo avait ainsi le plaisir de sentir les lèvres gourmandes, les dents taquines et une langue joueuse sur son corps perlé de sueur. Tout en Hakkai s'accordait pour l'envoyer au paradis, il allait finir par mourir de plaisir si cela continuait. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant aussi entreprenant dans son rôle de passif. Lui le demi-sang était là et subissait la plus jouissive des torture qu'il n'ait jamais connue.

**I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself**

Mais se laisser faire n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de ses habitudes, alors profitant de l'effet dévastateur d'un de ses puissants coups de reins qui répondaient à la divine ondulation de son amant, Gojyo renversa leur position à tous les deux.

Surplombant ce corps blanc et offert, il fondit sur ses lèvres si rouges et asséchées par le souffle du brun. De là il glissa longuement sur le cou et redécouvrit cette saveur qui avait l'effet de la plus puissante des drogues sur son organisme. Il y laissa plusieurs marques bien visibles avant de s'attaquer à la peau fine et sensible de la clavicule avant de se saisir avidement d'une des deux perles de chair désespérément dressées…

De la gorge d'Hakkai sortit un cri d'une puissance et d'une sensualité renversantes. Le métis se demanda brièvement comment son amant pouvait être aussi sexy dans tous ses gestes, expressions ou dans sa façon de s'exprimer. Mais là, il avait quelque chose de bien plus impérieux à accomplir, hâter ses mouvements pour que son si charmant trésor ressente toute l'intensité de son Amour dans le moindre atome de son corps.

Alors Gojyo accéléra, les avancées dans le corps de son amant se firent aussi plus profondes, mais toujours aussi fluides. Hakkai s'arqua sous le changement de rythme, la tête renversée en arrière, une main désespérément plongée dans une chevelure carmine, l'autre laissant une énième griffure sur le dos musclé de Gojyo.

Celui-ci heureux de son effet mais par encore tout à fait satisfait pris les jambes fuselées et les posa sur ses épaules, exposant totalement le brun à ses coups de butoir si voluptueux.

Le yokai submergé par le plaisir, ne pouvait plus crier, plus griffer, ni s'agripper à quoi que se soit. Il reposait comme sans force sur le sol et dans les bras de Gojyo. Il était là, haletant, son regard vert sombre perdu dans celui rubis et étincelant de passion de son vis-à-vis.

Enfin, près ce qui leur sembla une éternité de délice ils s'assouvirent de concert. L'ex-humain poussa une plainte rendue rauque à force de gémir et se cambra encore un peu plus, le métis émit un grognement sauvage de satisfaction en sentant son partenaire se contracter fortement autour de lui et il mordit doucement dans la chair tendre d'un cou avant de se libérer.

Les deux amants épuisés et essoufflés se laissèrent le temps de récupérer avant de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt. Finalement Hakkai récupéra une respiration à peu près normale et dit : « Tu as besoin de m'aimer Gojyo, je l'ai compris et moi j'en ai besoin aussi. Que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime en retour… » Et il s'endormit dans les bras de son aimé qui se leva précautionneusement avant de le porter dans leur chambre où ils pourraient se reposer et passer la fin de la nuit de Noël endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

°Sévéya referme bruyamment le livre°

FINI ! Alors, y'a pas de morale pour aujourd'hui, vu que y'a personne dans la salle pour m'écouter...

°La rousse/blonde s'en va en siflottant l'air très contente d'elle°

* * *

Sévéya : « Je sais, je sais… Ce N'est PAS une songfic, parce que je n'ai pas utilisé toutes les paroles, qu'elles sont anglais aussi (et comme je ne maîtrise pas cette langue je ne peux pas jouer avec les mots comme à mon habitude, et puis je ne me suis pas servie de la musique vu qu'il existe une flopée de versions différentes !) mais c'était pas le but ! »

Gojyo goguenard : « T'appelle ça une fic de Noël ? Et bah…t'as pas froid aux yeux ! Me faire faire des choses pareilles ! Tu vas me le choquer à vie mon Hakkai ! »

Sévéya parée d'un sourire pervers : « Ouais, ça n'a rien de catholique, mais j'avais envie de faire ça même si c'est pas trop crédible… En plus le lemon (qui est peut-être seulement un lime) est bien "space", j'ai pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais en fait… »

Sévéya qui se rappelle qu'elle est sur fanfiction . net et donc qu'elle ferait bien d'arrêter de blablater : « Review pour cette chose de Noël ? Même si c'est du n'importe quoi, que c'est sûrement OOC, que c'est TRES en retard (pas taper !) et que surtout c'est rempli de GUIMAUVE (rose et dégoulinante, beurk ! Ça m'apprendra à écouter des chansons d'amour toutes douces pendant que j'écris…) »

Prochainement : Apprend-moi Gojyo-sensei ! (Je vais bien réussir à le finir ce satané chapitre ! Des mois, DES MOIS que je suis dessus !)


End file.
